Enemy Mine 4
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Life goes on for the Tracys even after shutting down International rescue. For Gordon, it couldn't get any better... but then, there was always the chance life could get a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

One year and seven months after the complete shut down of International Rescue.

The sun trailed through the brightly decorated room, sending tendrils across the plush comforter and the small form still slumbering under them. Bare feet softly padded over the wooden floor, a tray, expertly balanced, set gently on the side table. The bed shifted and a hand came down to brush strands of gold hair away from the woman's sleeping face. At the touch, blue eyes lazily fluttered open and she found his, a pleasant smile gracing her lips as the hand lingered in her hair, toying with the edge of her ear.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tracy" Gordon whispered, Penelope shifting just the slightest to allow him to sit on the bed.

"Mmm, you're up early." Her hand found his, giving the palm a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, that's because," he turned away from her, his free hand grabbing the tray he'd set on the table. "Breakfast in bed, m'lady." Gordon caught the little wrinkle across her nose before she could hide it and his smile grew. "Nothing like last time. Promise."

Penelope's brow rose skeptically, but she eventually released his hand and pushed herself up to lean against the headboard. As he'd promised, a plate containing a biscuit and fresh fruit sat in the center of the tray, a single cup and saucer holding a warm, amber liquid. Gordon had spent enough time with her to know what she liked. The less successful breakfasts had just been him trying something new. Rarely did it land, so today he'd resorted to her favorites.

"This looks wonderful," Penelope finally relented, letting him set the tray across her lap. "You are too good to me."

Before he could agree, her fingers wrapped into the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward, their lips brushing together as she offered her gratitude. Her kisses still made his head spin, not wanting to separate even as she released his shirt and sat back.

He couldn't help watching as she turned her attention to the cup of tea, bringing it up to her lips. The same lips over a year ago he had only ever dreamt of kissing.

So much had changed over the course of a year and a half, since Scott had informed the family that International Rescue would not be operating as it had before. The Hood had made that decision impossible to refute. The risks were too great and the pain too much for the aquanaut to deal with. Not this time.

With the help of col Casey, the R. had been reinstated, under the stipulation that Jeff and Brains have access to their programming. They couldn't have a repeat of last time.

And no call for help could go unanswered.

Gordon had found solace in that. Even though he and his brothers would no longer be out in the field, saving people from certain death, they wouldn't be condemning them to it either. They had a safety net that made it easier to let go. To move on with their lives.

He had Penny, now, and he was sure she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Something pressed against his lips and he blinked, opening his mouth to accept the blueberry Penelope had placed there.

She wore a bemused smile as she spoke. "Gordon, you're staring."

"Can't be helped," he smiled, easily as he chewed the berry and let a dreamy expression mask the sudden self-consciousness he felt at getting lost in thought.

A chime interrupted the moment, the sender obviously aware of what they could be calling into, the voice setting the only thing activated.

"Gordon?" Kayo sounded just the slightest bit cross. "Are you planning on joining us?"

He groaned, debating if he should just play dumb and let the woman assume he was still asleep. Fingers slid into his hair, Penelope's hand cupping the side of his head to pull his attention back to her.

"Go on, darling." Her smile was bright with the morning sun. "You don't want a repeat of the last time you stood her up."

No, he certainly did not. It had taken him a good two days to walk properly afterwards and interfered with the picnic Penny had planned for them.

Gordon retrieved the comm from his pocket, "Sorry, Kayo. Yeah, I'm on my way now."

"FAB," and he could hear the knowing tone in her voice.

He let his head tilt into Penelope's hand, before he was guided into another kiss, sweetened by berries and honeyed tea. He reluctantly stood as they broke apart, unable to help the kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll be along shortly." Penelope offered, taking another sip of her tea. "Do try not to let her work you too hard."

Gordon gave a playful grimace, "I'll do my best." It was still a chore to make his feet move to the door and leave Penelope glowing against the backdrop of their room. He gave her one more, longing look before ducking out to head towards the training room.

OoOoOoO

Virgil shifted on the bench, trying to ignore the chuckle from Parker next to him. Kayo was currently bent over Gordon's prone form, her knee pressing into his shoulder as he struggled to get back up. The engineer didn't envy his brother, even knowing his turn would come soon enough.

The whole idea had been Gordon's, but you wouldn't know it with how often he fussed about learning self defense. The reasons for his reluctance were easy to trace back, however, Kayo's next question easy enough to answer.

"Why were you late this time?" She finally stood, helping the blonde off the mat.

Gordon groaned, rolling his shoulder as he went to take his position again. "Made Penny breakfast in bed."

"Oh, that must've been nice." Kayo admitted and Virgil didn't miss the sidelong glance from the woman, her eyes playful as they glared at him. Leave it to Gordon to get them both in trouble, but he couldn't help it that his girlfriend was up well before he even stirred. He could make it happen, though. Or at least something similar.

Really, Virgil had originally attended the training for medical support if one of them got hurt, but after a few weeks, he'd built an interest in sparring with the security officer. He guessed it was inevitable that they'd find an interest in each other.

The session continued into a form of hand to hand combat, Gordon doing his best to block and counter padded fists aimed towards his ribs and face. His leg came up to stop a quick leg sweep, stumbling back a few feet before catching himself and falling back into his protective stance.

Watching the progression of Gordon's skills had been another intriguing part of Virgil's attendance. The grace his brother showed in the pool was merging into each move that blocked an attack. When the roles reversed, the same power went into each stroke. He was still holding back at the end of each hit, worried about actually making contact, but that had been such a rare occurrence. Kayo knew what she was doing.

A hit landed on the woman's shoulder and she spun with it, catching Gordon's arm with both hands. With a quick pivot, she was able to use the blonde's momentum to flip him over her shoulder.

There was a second where Virgil thought the session was over, but instead of being slammed to the floor, Gordon's feet were solid as he landed, his own arms reaching around Kayo's upper body. Before the medic could blink, his brother twisted, the woman losing her footing and falling to the mat, Gordon pinning her.

There was a silence that followed, the pair breathing heavily from the exertion. It was broken by the whoosh of the door and the soft tap of flats.

Virgil watched the smile spread across his little brother's face as he looked up to greet lady Penelope and with the excitement of a small child he beamed, "I did it!"

That was a mistake.

Technically, the session was done as soon as Gordon had pinned Kayo to the mat, but that wasn't life and he was training for a reason. So when Kayo's leg shot up and hooked around his brother's head, there was nothing he could do but allow himself to be flipped with the security officer keeping him locked on the ground.

"Owwww, no fair," the blonde whined, an arm flailing to find purchase.

"Couldn't be helped," Kayo grinned as she finally released him. "You were wide open."

For his part, Gordon simply relaxed into the mat, the smile back on his face. "I did pin you though, so… That's good, right?"

Virgil heard the content giggle from her ladyship as she took a seat next to her chauffeur. The older brother in him couldn't help but feel the pure joy that came with knowing something good had come out of the last year. Penelope was the one person who could reach the pain Gordon held and slowly draw it up to be expunged. She gave him life like no one else could.

Kayo was on her feet by the time he'd turned back, offering a hand to help the blonde up. "Yes, you did good, Gordon."

Movement to his right caught Virgil's attention as Parker stood. The former thief was known to participate in the training here and there, offering his own special set of skills to deal with combat. Gordon never liked having to fight the older man.

"Aw, Parker," Gordon whined, also recognizing the intent. "Do we have to?"

Parker simply chuckled, setting his jacket aside. "Thought I'd bring somethin' a bit different to the table today." He didn't immediately step towards the mat, offering a hand to Lady Penelope, who seemed to understand what her chauffeur had been planning.

Gordon's brow rose with interest as the two approached, Penelope stepping in front of the aquanaut with a smirk playing across her face.

Kayo came to sit next to the raven-haired brother, also content in knowing what was about to happen. She tucked herself under his arm and leaned into his chest, making it difficult not to smell the lavender from the shampoo he'd picked up on the last supply run.

"Not h'every h'attack can be 'ead on, fisticuffs as h'it were." Parker explained as the blonde woman turned her back towards a mildly confused Gordon. "Sometimes the bad guys don't play fair. You'll be playin' the part h'of the villain, usin' 'er ladyship as a 'ostage."

The cogs visibly clicked in Gordon's mind, mischief impossible to miss as he took a step closer to his wife and wrapped both arms around her in a restrictive hug. "Like this?"

The instant the aquanaut's arms hit Penelope's skin, Virgil could see the instant regret even before she let out a squeak. Gordon had already been training for a good twenty minutes. Sweat was unavoidable.

"Oh, Gordon!" She squirmed as he placed his face next to hers, unable to stop a short giggle. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yup, cause you're my hostage," the blonde teased.

As amusing as it was to watch the two love birds, Virgil's eyes were on Parker who had already thrown something outside of his brother's periphery. Whatever it was, he expected the "bad guy" would be on the floor in the next few seconds.

"Watch." The instruction from Kayo had him looking back towards his brother and Penelope, the latter locking eyes with her chauffeur before a sudden cacophony of noise sounded from Gordon's left, the shock of it pulling the blonde's attention away.

Virgil could see the exact moment his brother realized his mistake. It was a funny, wide eyed expression that was instantly wiped away and replaced by a pained shock as one of his arms was grabbed and wrenched behind him, the other losing its grip on Penelope. And then, he was on the ground, Parker kneeling into Gordon's back to keep him there. The "hostage" was left unharmed, a ringlet of hair only slightly made askew by the jostling, which she simply tucked back in place.

"I give!" Gordon wheezed. Parker gave him a pat on his back before standing and offering a hand. "Got it - distract and take down."

"H'or separate h'if taking the bad guy down is too risky." The elder man added. "The goal is to get the 'ostage out h'of 'arms way."

Virgil couldn't help wondering when his little brother would ever need such a skill. Their lives had been reduced to simple consult work. There was no going out on missions, just the occasional need for directive. Otherwise, it was life on a tropical island. He'd expanded on his studio, branching into different mediums for his artistic needs. His music had improved, as well.

But this was Gordon's coping method. Life wasn't predictable and he wanted to be ready for anything.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day," Penelope interjected, looping an arm into Gordon's. "I would rather not have him completely worn out for the rest of the day."

"You heard the lady," the blonde grinned. "The 'beat up on Gordon' session is officially done."

"But I do believe the 'Gordon needs a shower' one is in desperate need." Penelope's nose wrinkled as she began leading her husband towards the door. "Do enjoy the rest of your day."

Virgil almost laughed until he turned to Kayo, a mischievous look gleaming in her eyes.

"Your turn." And the teasing pitch in her tone left him feeling hesitant, but it was short lived as he watched her saunter over to the mat, Parker ignored as he took his leave of the couple.

Pulling himself up, he couldn't help the thrill that came before he got his rear handed to him. Even still, he gave her his best worried look before offering a request, "Be gentle this time?"

And as her brow rose, he knew it would be anything but.

OoOoOoO

Droplets fell from the tips of his damp hair as he stared into the mirror of his bathroom. The towel made a slow swipe over his chest, wicking up what remained from his shower, but Gordon still found himself entranced with the image before him.

Intricate, swirling tentacles stretched across his collar bone, the jeweled eye of the squid balancing out the elongated body that sat upon a sea of blues and greens and yellows. He and Virgil had designed the tattoo over six months ago, but it had only made it completely to his chest a week ago. It was still a shocking difference to the scares that had met him any time he finished his shower.

There was a joy that accompanied it.

It was the first step towards feeling normal.

Gordon's fingers traced over the ocean waves around the squid, the pattern of his uniform sending an ache through his chest. There were days he missed the job. In the beginning, he had agreed with the shut down, wholeheartedly, knowing there was no way he could handle rescues. It had taken a few months before he was even willing to leave the island.

But now, there were faces he could remember. Ones that were filled with relief, the terror calmed by his presence. Gordon missed those moments. The problem was figuring out how he would respond. Would he freeze up. Useless to those in need and a burden to those who would have to help him.

Maybe he could talk his brothers into letting him work with some of the ocean research stations. It would be something different that would allow him to use Thunderbird 4 more often. He may not go on rescues anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't be useful.

The towel came up to rub the moisture from his face, effectively breaking the tattoo's hold and he realized Penny was still waiting for him. She'd promised a picnic for the trouble she had caused him.

Giving one last look at the squid that tactfully covered the letter H on his chest, Gordon quickly went about getting dressed and going out to live his new life.

Too bad his old life seemed to sense his earlier thoughts, an island-wide alarm blaring as someone called for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Paperwork. Scott could honestly say he didn't miss it. Even as some days seemed to lack much of the chaos he'd grown accustomed to as a member of iR, he couldn't find it in himself to miss this part. His family had finally found peace and he was willing to keep it.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder and he instantly knew it was his father. Scott smiled, looking up from the consultant work the GDF had requested.

"Need a break?" Jeff moved around his desk, leaning against it, Samuel sitting by his side and giving Scott a happy nudge with his nose.

The brunette stretched, giving the report one last glance before nodding. Col Casey had asked him to review the new flight data for their cadets, each training to fly with the R. to ensure a human element was still involved in rescues. So far, most of the trainees had been doing well, minus a few hiccups. They were still quite young and some situations required experience.

Alan had been young when he'd started, but he also had four older brothers to teach him on a daily basis. These kids barely had him a few days a week.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Scott pushed away from the desk and stood. Breaks for him typically meant a systems check for Thunderbird 1 or an extra run around the island. There was time for that now, to the point where he could enjoy the scenery more than just the exercise. It was amazing how good it could feel to not have to worry constantly about his family's safety. He didn't have to worry about being good enough to protect them.

"How about a walk?" His father held the cane, but it was more of a fail safe than a necessity. He was still limited in how much he could push himself.

"Not too far," the eldest grinned at the erked expression that spawned from the comment. Even though Dad couldn't do as much as he used to, it didn't mean he needed to be restricted. "I have to finish these up before lunch."

"Ah, alright." Jeff grinned, sheepishly. "A quick walk to the beach and back then."

Before they could make it to the steps leading down to the patio, John appeared looking somewhat flustered. He barely acknowledged the two as he made his way to the center of the lounge, pulling up an assortment of holograms Scott assumed he had transferred from his room.

Ever since relocating to Earth, John had spent most of his time in his room, a space set up within to mimic many of Thunderbird 5's functions. Yes, his brother was home, but that didn't mean he couldn't access his 'bird at the same time.

Scott wasn't completely clear on what John had been working on for the past year and some months, but every so often, new literature on interstellar communication would make it to his tablet. The island itself had also received quite an overhaul in security and function. From the lounge, they could track all activity in and around their home. Gordon and Alan had found it amusing to mark and follow a pod of dolphins that ventured around their waters. The two tended to get upset and threaten to take Tb4 out if any of the pod went missing. Thankfully, an area expansion had alleviated those concerns.

"John?" Scott asked as he stepped back towards the desk, his walk forgotten with the look on his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

"EOS is getting heavy traffic through all GDF channels," the redhead explained, the comms opening to reveal the overlapping streams of communication. They were too garbled and frantic to understand, but one thing rang through even without words. Trouble.

Their father took a spot beside the brunette, watching as his younger son worked at the controls. It was obvious he could hear the tone as well.

And with another swift motion, the voices separated, John picking up one closest to the main GDF facility.

[-xplosion! Entire facility compromised! Immediate assistance requested! I repeat, multiple explosions!]

John went to another channel, Scott's heart rate already increasing as the same message, but from a different officer, blared through the living area.

"Where's that one coming from?" Jeff asked, the line of his jaw set as he waited for the answer.

"GDF base in Australia." John was already pulling up another as the alarms around the island began to sound. An alert on this level had triggered the global emergency alarm. It wouldn't take long for the rest of the family to file in, curious about what was happening.

Surprisingly, Alan, Brains, and Parker were the first to arrive, the younger looking as though he had just awoken to start the day. Virgil and Kayo appeared a few seconds later, still in their sparring gear.

"What's the emergency?" Virgil asked once the group had stopped, looking at the web of calls.

"The GDF appears to be under attack," John had pulled up a globe, locations glowing orange as the comms were traced.

"Which base?" Gordon's voice floated from the top of the stairs as he and Penelope entered, the aquanaut quickly buttoning his shirt as he went.

Scott's attention was back on the redhead, feeling his gut drop with the look of shock on his, usually calm, brother's face

"All of them…"

OoOoOoO

Gordon needed to move. The situation demanded it, yet he was stuck waiting for Scott to make a decision. John had voiced that all the calls were reporting multiple explosions, each officer linked to the one hundred twenty six GDF bases - from the large facilities and smaller outposts - each requesting assistance from anyone on the network.

'Anyone' would have to include International rescue.

Their father was the one to make the decision.

"They need you." They were words from a man who'd seen and been through too much, yet knew what had to be done. Gordon envied that strength.

Scott nodded, glancing to the group around him and in one beat, they all moved.

Gordon made it to the edge of the wall holding their portraits when Scott caught his arm. "Gordon, I don't think -"

He shook his brother's hand off, meeting his gaze with a steadiness he didn't quite feel. "I can do this, Scott." And if he didn't go now, he might change his mind. "We have to go."

Leave it to Scott to make him feel sure enough of that statement, but small enough to wish he didn't have to go. It was all in the steely blue eyes and sharp nod before the eldest moved to his launch tube.

Penelope stood next to his father, Gordon giving them both a nod before moving to his own station, finding some peace in the glow of the fish tank.

He could do this… As long as he had his brothers with him, he could absolutely do this. His hands clenched, a slight tremor betraying the truth that kept wanting to make itself known.

OoOoOoO

There was a big difference between seeing a danger zone on a hologram and seeing one in person. John was not used to the sheer chaos that came with being on the ground and trying to help find those lucky enough to survive.

They'd made the decision to start at the most damaged of the facilities, the largest of all of them. It didn't escape his notice that the R. hangar had caved in, flames engulfing the one hope for helping the other GDF locations.

They were alone to try and save thousands scattered around the globe. So much loss and all he and his brothers could do was try and collect the wounded.

"John, you're approaching the location now." EOS was acting as his constant companion in the search and rescue, leading him to life signs under the rubble. Beside him, Gordon and Alan were keeping pace, waiting for instructions.

Scott and Kayo were taking care of those trapped on the western side of the building, the offices that held commanding officers. Colonel Casey had yet to make contact with them and with Virgil stationed out with the ambulances offering assistance with triage, it was becoming clear where she might be.

"Here," John instructed, joining his brothers as they began to lift debris away, Alan making quick use of his handheld laser to make immovable pieces easier to pull away. It only took them a few minutes to remove enough to reveal the blood and dirt smeared faces of the survivors, fourteen in total, leaving behind more than twenty who hadn't made it through the attack.

This was how the rescue went for over the next thirteen hours. Hours spent looking into the faces of the lost. John didn't know how his brothers could handle it. He dealt with voices. The link was less personal, so he'd almost given out when they'd found the cadets' quarters. Each of the young hopefuls were crushed and torn. Gone. Scott wasn't going to handle that particular part of the report and he made a note to ensure his eldest brother sought one of them out should the need arise.

They'd saved who they could, but they were trying to keep themselves from thinking of the other bases. All the officers and civilians still trapped with limited rescue efforts. It was a losing battle and their only respite was finding a new set of lifesigns waiting for them.

Now, they were back at the module with Virgil, trying to help him analyze injuries to see who needed care sooner rather than later. Every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of Gordon, working efficiently with those sitting along the sides, offering triage to the bleeding. Anyone who didn't normally work with the aquanaut would simply see a well trained member of International rescue. To John, he saw his brother, trying to hold together cracks that were threatening to break. Where there used to be smiles and words of assurance, there were lines and shadows of calculated movement. Go through the motions. Don't think about the blood, the breaks, the loss of life.

A group of officers in charge of organizing the care of the survivors shifted suddenly as a commotion started out of John's view. Warning bells in his mind had him moving in their direction just in time to see Scott and Kayo arriving with more survivors, some carrying wounded. There was a stretcher being held between two and there was no mistaking the woman who lay unconscious upon it.

"Colonel Casey?" Virgil asked, keeping stride with his brothers as they stopped at the module entrance, waiting for the rest of their team to make it to the opening.

Scott's face was pale under the light of his helmet and the nod told them all they needed to know. It didn't look good.

"Local crews are going to continue the search." Kayo offered, solemnly as she took a towel from Virgil to wipe away the red covering her gloves.

"Time to head home," there was a fire in Scott's words that warned of something more than just a traumatic rescue. It had crossed John's mind on more than one occasion.

This was an extensively well planned and executed attack on the defense force as a whole. There would have to have been hundreds of employees and officers working for the one responsible. And there was only one person he could think of that would be able to coordinate such a strike.

Green eyes fell on the aquanaut who'd been disturbingly quiet during the entire event. Gordon looked exhausted, swaying slightly as he waited for the others to make their way to the cockpit.

Sometimes, Virgil would swear that Scott had an odd kind of sixth sense for knowing when his brothers were in trouble. John had witnessed it a few times before, but now he found himself dealing with a sense of unease as they made their way up into Thunderbird 2. Scott had stopped by the co-pilot's seat and turned, his eyes searching as though there was something he'd forgotten. John saw it first.

Gordon's hands clenched a few times as he continued his shamble towards the seats. And then, he stopped, swaying against the rear chair with a jolt.

John's upper body strength could use some work, but that didn't matter at the moment as he quickly dove forward, catching his little brother under his arms as he collapsed to the floor.

"Gordon!" Virgil was back, kneeling in front of the blonde who was now shaking uncontrollably, breaths too frequent.

All of them had experience in these symptoms, especially when Gordon was involved. For the first few months, panic attacks had almost been a regular occurrence. Scary, but often enough for them to know how to talk him out of one.

"You're in Thunderbird 2, Gords. Just breathe with John for me." Virgil shot him a look that invited the astronaut to do his part and he sat back, pulling his little brother into his chest, arms wrapped around him as he took the first, deliberate breath. Out again and the aquanaut shivered, his hands weak as the linked into Virgil's. After the third cycle, there was a notable change, the shoulders slouching as Gordon took in a deeper breath and let it out slowly. "Good, keep doing that. In and out. Scott's flying us home. You're safe. We've got you."

As if to qualify the statement, Thunderbird 2's engines roared to life, Scott hesitating long enough for Virgil to grab hold of the rear seat and stop them from toppling with the 'birds launch.

John felt each tremor that ran through the smaller form and it was like lancing an infection he'd been ignoring for too long. Hatred boiled up for the monster that had done this to his brother. And now, the world had lost the only source of protection they had left.

The thick cloud from the smoldering fires sent a shadow through the cockpit, making it difficult for the astronaut to suppress the feelings once more. If it weren't for the hand that came up to grip the arm he was using to hold his brother to him, John might have taken his leave to find a quiet, secluded section of the ship.

"I'm o-okay, I'm okay," Gordon didn't sound quite sure of the statement, but his breathing had regulated and he'd taken to slouching into the red-head's chest. An errant tremor shook them both and it was Virgil who offered the next instruction.

"We're going to get you to your seat, Gordo. Just try to relax." Brown eyes locked onto John's and he hoped the rage wasn't blatantly obvious. They needed to focus on their little brother.

On three, they pulled the blonde to his feet, taking his weight as they shifted him into the vacant chair. Virgil left once Gordon was secure and John took the seat beside him, intent on monitoring the aquanaut as they flew.

A hand reached across the space between them and the older brother took it without hesitation. Funny how previous discomforts could be shoved away when there was a need to focus on others. Physical contact had grown on him. Where he would have hesitated to accept an embrace or cringe at a pat on the back, he'd started to welcome them. Gordon needed them and that was what mattered.

"Hey," Alan greeted them as he pivoted his own seat around to face his brothers.

"Hay's fer horses," the grin was a welcome change and elicited one from the youngest of the troublemakers. Jokes were a coping method that had thrown the eldest three for a loop until Alan had sat then down to explain. It was just Gordon's way of clawing his way up from the anxiety that could be all consuming. "You okay?"

For a second, the response seemed like it would be automatic, to satiate the need for normalcy. The pause told volumes of what they were all feeling and it was with a sad smile, Alan offered a shrug. "Could be better, but, yeah, I'm okay."

"Sounds about right." Gordon's brow pinched, his free hand coming up to scrub at his eyes. "Sucks."

It really did. Now that his brother's crisis was under control, John could tackle the next. What were they going to do? The world was vulnerable. Without the GDF, International rescue was going to have to make a difficult decision. Would they be able to come back? Technically, they already had, but this was an extreme case.

And as he felt the hand in his squeeze just the slightest, turning to catch the knowing look in his second youngest brother's eyes, John knew the storm that was quickly approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

She was waiting for him in the hangar, having made her way down as soon as Scott had explained the situation. Penelope knew the brothers could take care of Gordon well enough, but he always bounced back if she was there. It gave her a purpose she had never expected to find in life with the Tracy family. Information gathering was a skill developed and honed in her by her father, but it was useless in the face of a well placed hand or embrace when the tears threatened and breathing hitched.

All she had to do was be there for him. So here, Penelope waited, watching as Thunderbird 2 pulled into her place in the hangar. She was already moving when the lift descended, revealing the man she loved being supported by John and Alan.

Penelope took him the moment she made contact, letting his arms wrap around her as he was released from his brothers' hold. She thought she heard John tell her they would be up soon, but she hadn't been paying close enough attention. She was too busy listening to the deliberate breaths just behind her ear as Gordon pressed his cheek into her hair. She referred to the act as absorbing her into himself until he could chase away the memories or feelings.

"Darling?" They had finally made it over to the lift and he still hadn't let go. "What do you need?"

"Pineapple." The word was quiet, void of his usual humor and begging that she take him somewhere quiet. It was their code for just that. When he'd first brought up the word, it had been as a joke, trying to reduce his issues to something less than what they were, but after the first use of it, they'd found it detrimental. When he couldn't give more than a few words, the one was sufficient.

"Alright," the door opened and they stepped inside. "We'll get you dressed and I'll have Parker bring the car out."

Gordon could handle that task on his own, most of the attack calmed by his brothers and her presence. Right now, he was just looking for a moment to decompress and process everything that had happened today.

A terrible day that even the most well trained would have difficulty handling. It made her consider what the others would be doing before they eventually fell into their beds. Virgil had Kayo and they'd both been there. Alan had Scott and John, and vice versa, if the need arose for the elder brothers to seek solace. It was one of those moments when no one should be alone to handle the aftermath.

Yet, Penelope couldn't help feeling somewhat inept with the situation. She hadn't been there. What good would she be in helping the man she loved cope with what he had been through. What if she wasn't enough this time?

She'd deposited Gordon in their room, positioned on the side of the bed as she had collected clothes appropriate for them to sleep in on a beach. A loose fitting t-shirt in a dull orange and a pair of steel gray lounge shorts were set on the bed next to him. She had opted for a pair of pale pink capris and an oversized cream sweater, knowing how chilly the nights on the island could get. These were placed into a small tote meant for occasions like these, when Gordon just needed to get away.

"Gordon," Penelope's hand gently cupped his cheek, forcing him to look up at her. His gaze was still haunted, but he found her eyes, leaning into her touch. "I'll be back in just a moment. Would you like me to bring anything else?"

He shook his head, reaching up to take her hand and placing a long kiss into her palm. He was fighting to stay strong for her and it made Penelope's heart ache with each second that passed. He finally looked up, letting her hand drop with the understanding that she needed to go, even for the short time it would take to find Parker.

"I'll be back, shortly," and leaving him at the edge of the bed hurt, but there were still things to be done other than alerting Parker. Penelope told herself he would be alright, picking up her pace as she went to prepare.

OoOoOoO

He could still see faces, popping up behind his eyelids with each blink, but that wasn't what bothered him. No, Gordon wasn't a stranger to death at a rescue site. Natural disasters were worse than this. They didn't discriminate.

This was deliberate. A message to the GDF. To his family, that the Hood still had control. No matter what they did, he still had resources to inflict the right amount of pain to send them crumbling.

And now, they had to make a choice.

Amber eyes tried to focus on the narrow path that cut across the island as Penny drove the all terrain cart at a gentle pace. It was too difficult to see what lay beyond the road as the last of the sun's light had already disappeared hours before their return to the island. What he could see lay in the high beams in front of them.

They were almost there, he realized as they passed the sign signifying their private beach hut. It wasn't much to look at, but the structure had been designed to withstand the roughest of the storms that rolled in. And with access to the beach, they didn't need to be back up at the main house unless provisions ran out.

This visit might just come close to that happening.

The cart pulled to a stop by a grove of trees, a set of straps wrapped securely around the two farthest apart, waiting for a large hammock. Penelope didn't speak as she cut the engine and circled around to grab his hand. For a second, he simply looked at her as she urged him up. She was amazing. Beyond so, and he wanted to tell her, but the words stuck in his throat. There were days he had to stop and ask if all of this had happened. How was she here, with him? Everything about her was perfect, even the little pinch of her brow as she spoke his name in gentle concern. And he was…

He was broken.

Penelope deserved better, but the thought of her being with anyone else was worse than the nightmares plaguing him now.

"Come on, Gordon." Her voice finally snapped him clear of his thoughts and he stood.

"S'rry," he managed as he left the seat and let her lead him towards the hut.

His body was giving in to the fatigue of a long rescue followed by numbing panic. His mind was aware of each step he took, but eventually his eyes fluttered open and he found himself laying across the double bed, the covers pulled up over his shoulder.

The mattress shifted and he watched Penelope carefully climb under the covers. Gordon lifted an arm to at least let her know he was awake, and he kept it up to allow her to scoot closer, fitting herself comfortably against his chest. The scent of her shampoo hit his senses - warm honey and roses - making his head spin into the soft pillow.

He couldn't remember much beyond that, but there was still a sense of peace, protection… love that was his and only his. Gordon fell asleep and instead of faces lost today, he sees hers.

OoOoOoO

Sleep wasn't at the top of Jeff's list as he sat at his desk, but he couldn't stop glancing up at Scott's form on the couch. His eldest had tried to stay up long enough to explain the situation, but had dissolved into silent brooding after revealing how they had found col Casey. She was still alive, but that was tenuous at best.

So many had lost their lives in just one day.

John had offered news not meant for Scott. Not yet. The cadet program had been his idea as a way to better manage the flaws of the bots. He wasn't going to handle it well, even if he were at one hundred percent.

And with that news came the next pressing question - the question that was keeping him awake at this very moment.

What do they do?

What does International rescue do now that their fail safe had been left broken?

A wet nose nudged his hand and Jeff instinctively lifted it for Samuel to rest his head on his owner's leg. The dog gave him enough pause to realize he'd started to tremble under the realization his boys might need to answer those questions with their lives.

The father in him - lost for years that couldn't be regained - wanted to keep his family close. Jeff wanted them safe. The officer in him, that had worked tirelessly to ensure no one had to face what his family had, told him the situation was more complicated than that. His boys would choose for themselves and he would have to come to terms with the end result. They all would.

He felt his heart rate begin to slow as his fingers ran through the golden retriever's hair. Jeff's eyes were back on his slumbering son, trying to imagine which way Scott would sway once the question was asked.

He knew the answer almost immediately and it hurt.

OoOoOoO

John had left the lounge as soon as he'd spoken to his father. He'd noticed Kayo and Virgil heading off together, a welcome comfort of one less brother to worry about. Now, he was walking down the hallway towards a room that wasn't his.

"Alan?" The door wasn't locked, but he didn't want to barge in on a brother who might be in the midst of an emotional breakdown. John gave his brother a few seconds before sliding the door open. "Hey -"

Alan wasn't there.

That wasn't necessarily an alarming thing. It simply made John's task a little more complicated.

He began a systematic checking of each room, starting with Gordon's and eventually ending on his own.

"Hey," John slid his door shut, keeping his eyes on his little brother.

Alan didn't move from where he lay on John's bed, a hologram of the solar system rotating above him. "Hey."

John quietly took a seat on the mattress just above his little brother's head. They were both watching the stars dance through the darkness, mutual understanding passing between them as they tried to process the immediate feelings brought on by today's events.

"I guess -" Alan started and John suspected whatever he'd wanted to say was reworking itself. After letting out a breath that seemed to steady the both of them, he tried again. "The hiatus is over."

"Too soon to tell." The redhead was familiar with how quickly his little brother tried to process information. School had always been a race, trying to finish as early as he could in order to join his brothers. It was difficult to tell just by looking at his usual activities during the day of sleep and exercise. Free time was meant for recharge. Both sides of his brother were easily turned on and off.

"What happens if it's not?" Alan didn't look at him and John leaned forward, giving the younger man a confused look. "I mean - what happens if we stay on hiatus? What happens to the world?"

Ah, the answer to that was simple, but too difficult to voice right now. People would die - as they had well before International rescue. It wasn't fair that they should be the ones to make such a choice. It was their lives or the world.

Again, the answer would have been simple if not for the trauma their family had already suffered.

John's lips thinned, fighting the desire to tell his kid brother the lie he wanted to believe himself - the world would be okay. Instead, he let out a measured breath, letting his fingertips lay against the blonde's brow, his thumb gliding across his hairline.

"I don't know, Alan." And it was the truth. The world was standing on the edge of a precipice and no one could know which way it might fall.

If the Hood had his way, the probability was obvious.

The stars continued their rotations, Alan slowly drifting off into an exhaustion fueled sleep. John grabbed the extra blanket at the end of his bed, draping it over the blonde. He honestly didn't mind the company.

"EOS," the galaxy disappeared as the AI indicated she was listening. The fact she hadn't spoken told him she was aware of their dilemma. "Keep an eye on everyone."

"Everyone is accounted for on my scans. I will alert you to any changes." Her voice fell into one of concern. "Get some rest, John."

He found no point in changing, pulling back the covers and sliding into his place. He doubted he would be getting enough sleep anyway, the problem relentlessly mulling around, waiting for him to find a logical solution.

The soft sounds of space filled the room, a track EOS admitted was useful in times where sleep wouldn't come and John couldn't help the drooping of his eyelids. Within a few minutes, sleep won out. 


	4. Chapter 4

An internal alarm clock could be a gift - never having to listen to the same jarring tone every morning or having to fumble with the off command and accidentally hitting snooze. Gordon had first started waking up on his own back in high school, starting with the infernal alarm until he just kept waking five minutes before it went off. Eventually, his mornings were spent in the pool, which only encouraged him to wake earlier than everyone else in the family.

But there were days when it felt like a curse. Mornings after a long day that stretched into the night were the worst. Gordon would find himself awake hours before his regulated need and was forced to lay in his room until his brothers were satisfied. He'd tried explaining the problem, but that didn't help that six hours just wasn't enough to be a functioning member of IR. Virgil had offered music, while John gave him a stack of mind numbingly dull books that would at least let him learn if they didn't knock him out immediately.

So, nearly six hours after they'd come home and Penny had whisked him off to the private retreat, he found himself staring up at the ceiling. Penelope was still tucked against his side, her hand resting over his chest, making it easier to concentrate on what made his life so much better.

They would talk in another hour or so, after breakfast, which he was already dreading. His stomach was a knot of anxiety, fueled by thoughts of what had happened the day before and the villain responsible. The other lingering thoughts brought a different kind of apprehension. The world was vulnerable and he couldn't find it in himself to leave it that way.

The same thoughts were probably running through his brothers' heads, trying to justify staying inactive or restarting International rescue with the potential for more harm from the Hood. Two years ago, he'd justified the idea of keeping IR going. People smiled and lived, children grew up because of them. It had been worth the risk.

But now… Gordon knew how broken he'd been - still was - after Fuse had rescued him from that facility. Even if he had wanted to continue to go out and rescue people, there was the potential he would freeze up. What good would he be on a rescue if he couldn't keep his head on straight?

Yesterday had been the pivotal test. Gordon was acutely aware he hadn't been at his full, but he'd been okay - up until he'd crumbled in Thunderbird 2.

He had been lucky. What was he supposed to do if something like that happened in the middle of a rescue? It would put everyone at risk.

The hand on his chest shifted, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. He turned to see blue eyes gazing up at him with a slight look of concern. A soft smile was his reply, the tension in his gut loosening with her presence.

"G'morning, sunshine." His hand came up to pull the strands of hair away from her face, fingers brushing them behind her ear.

Penelope seemed to melt back into him with the reassurance that he was better than the night before. "That's my line, darling."

"Ah, but one has to wake up before me to use it." Which was another one of the benefits of being an early riser. He always got to see his girl in the morning sunlight, all pretences lost to the vulnerability of sleep. Gordon found he could watch her for hours until he couldn't help placing a kiss on her forehead to encourage her awake.

"One day, I'll be the one surprising you with breakfast in bed." Her hand found his, their fingers intertwining as she pulled herself up to place a sleepy kiss on his lips.

It was a moment of absolute peace that he desperately wanted to cling to, but as she eventually pulled away, he knew the inevitable had come. He let out a distraught groan at the question lingering in her eyes.

"Gordon," they'd been through this enough times for her to pick up on his change in their mood. "You know I have to ask."

"But can't it wait until later?" He hated how weak the questions made him feel, how they brought out the broken part of him.

Penelope pushed herself up to sit on the bed, her unkempt hair cascading over her shoulders. He just wanted to be here with her. He wanted normalcy, just for a few more hours. She knew him well enough to pick up on that need and she eventually took his hand back, giving it a light kiss.

"After breakfast, which I suspect will need to be meager," and his stomach clenched with lingering nausea at her words, Gordon nodding sheepishly. "And after we talk, I suggest a swim. The both of us."

That brought his heart fluttering back to an eagerness lost with the rescue. Penelope always knew what she was doing and now was no different. Dangling a swim together was sure to bring him up from the weight of his feelings and he would take the bait every time.

"Pulling out the big guns." Gordon said as he sat up. "Alright, you win. Breakfast, and then we can talk."

A grin played on her face, her eyes twinkling with triumph. It was a contagious feeling as he felt his own smile widen and he moved forward to seal his promise.

A chime sounded from the bedside table and they both paused to regard the small communicator. His brothers wouldn't interrupt them unless it was something dire. Gordon took the device in his hand and opened to message, holding it so that Penelope could read as well.

His gut dropped at the words on the screen.

[DemoMan: Glad to see ya back in action, Squid-boy!]

It wasn't the fact that Fuse was messaging him. They'd talked off and on since his escape, offering bits of mundane support without actually talking about emotions or their jobs.

This was like a stab to his thumb as he remembered Fuse came with thorns.

He'd tried on more than one occasion to get the demolitions expert to switch sides. International rescue would have his back if the GDF questioned his allegiance, but his friend always refused. He still had family to take care of.

And now, it was an open wound to his heart that his friend could have a hand in the attacks on the GDF and the deaths that accompanied them.

Penny's hand found his wrists, breaking the lock the message had created. "We can deal with that later, Gordon."

But he couldn't help the anger that swelled and he opened the keypad to respond.

[KrackenJokes: Tell me you didn't do this.]

[DemoMan: course not! The boss had his spies do all that. Too big a task for just little old me.]

Gordon was sure he visibly deflated with relief. He didn't know how he would cope if his friend had purposely killed people.

[DemoMan: so… This mean you're back?]

For such a simple question, it came with the weight of a decision that might solely depend on him. The hologram screamed at him to answer, but with each second that ticked by, Gordon found he couldn't. It would have to remain unanswered until they were ready. All of them.

So, with a hand that trembled, he closed the screen and set the comm back on the table. His hand found Penny's, their eyes locking and he realized how much needed to be unpacked before he could face his brothers.

"Pen," she was watching him with an air of caution, willing to do whatever he needed at a moment's notice. He loved her for that and wanted to fight everyday to make sure her efforts were met with victory. Today was going to be one of the more difficult battles as the weariness caught back up with him, moisture pooling under his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, darling," Penelope sat forward, pulling him into herself, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "None of us do, but we will figure it out. Together."

And maybe that was the problem. What if everyone wanted to restart iR and he just couldn't. What if his family got hurt because he couldn't step up and do the right thing?

But what if he could do it all again? And what if it was the right thing to do and all he had to say was 'yes'? Would it be a step towards feeling like himself again?

These were all questions he needed answers for, but not today. At least, not right this second as he held the woman he loved and let her lift away the burden for just a moment longer.

OoOoOoO

Scott sat at his father's desk, silently going over the information the newly promoted Colonel Greyson had provided on the status of the GDF. The man who had helped rescue Gordon after being abandoned by the Mechanic in the middle of the desert was almost as reliable as Colonel Casey, lacking only in time Scott had known him.

The GDF was in full recovery and investigation mode. They were focusing on maintaining the functional operations available to them while simultaneously seeking out anyone who was involved in the attacks. So far, thirty-seven of the suspected spies had been brought in for questioning.

The problem was, they were being spread too thin. Those who had survived were being promoted to fill gaps and most of those were lacking the experience needed to handle anything more than clean up. There was little the organization could do to respond to calls for assistance.

It all seemed to point towards the same, almost inevitable conclusion.

International rescue would need to come off hiatus or people were going to die.

His only dilemma now was setting that news before his brothers. It would be a choice made by all of them, but it came with an even more difficult decision.

Gordon had the potential to be a liability. It showed glaringly in how he had handled the previous day. Yes, he had managed well enough when in their rescue efforts, but they never knew when a victim or a situation would overwhelm him. And Scott wasn't thrilled about the prospect of telling his brother his concerns. It would feel like a betrayal - a blatant calling out of his personal failure.

But that wasn't the whole of it. Ever since his little brother's return from the dead, Scott had promised to protect him. Seizing on a rescue wouldn't just put the victims in danger, but Gordon as well. He couldn't live with the idea of sending the aquanaut out only to have him come back worse than before.

There was a niggling thought that kept creeping up on him though. What if that was the wrong decision? What if it damaged Gordon and the effects were irreversible? His brother had been through more than any human should. Maybe he could regain some level of normalcy in a sub, saving the unfortunate souls that happened to get lost in the vast ocean.

Scott's hand came up to scrub at his eyes, the frustration and fear trying to lead his thought processes. He didn't know what to do either way and it was something that needed to be figured out before International rescue could start anew.

"What's the trouble, kiddo?"

The brunette looked up abruptly, giving his grandmother a tired smile. "Oh, just trying to figure out life. Nothing huge."

Sally laughed, an ironic kind that told him she understood the weight of the situation and how much he needed some relief. "That's quite a task to complete all on your own. Trying to decide if you should bring your brothers in to help?"

"Mmm," Scott's eyes fell to the desk. Grandma was always good at pulling out what was really bothering him. "That's the part I'm still trying to figure out."

He listened as the elder woman stepped closer, a hand finding his shoulder as she leaned against the desk. "Scott, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're overthinking this."

He frowned, lifting a brow as he looked up to meet her steady gaze. "There's a lot to think about."

"Oh, I have no doubt there," she paused, giving him a sympathetic smile. "But it still comes down to one question I wager you're all asking yourselves."

She didn't have to say a word as the question formed, spilling free as if his grandmother would have the answer. "What do we do?"

Sally shook her head, giving his arm a squeeze. "There are only five people in this house that can answer that question. And you're all avoiding each other." Another pause as she let him process the truth of her words. "Get your brothers and make a decision together."

Scott swallowed back the anxiety induced nausea that threatened to choke him. "What if it's the wrong answer."

"Whatever you all decide will be the right answer. This is your lives. The only ones who can control which way it leads are the five of you." She leaned forward and planted a kiss to his forehead. "I know you can do this."

Even if he didn't quite believe her words, Scott wanted to, if only to ensure he didn't let her down. Eventually, he nodded, mouth suddenly dry as he whispered, "Alright. I'll talk to them. After lunch."

Content with his answer, she again moved away from the desk, this time wrapping her arms around him in a reassuring hug. "Sounds like a plan."

It would need to be the first of many, depending on how their meeting went. Scott could only hope he didn't lose anyone in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott had never looked so unsure in his life and Virgil figured he didn't fare much better. He and Kayo had spent nearly an hour talking when they'd come back from the rescue and had still been unsure about bringing IR back online or not.

And now, it seemed his eldest brother was ready to vote on the topic. The only problem - maybe not the only problem, but the most pressing - Gordon had yet to return. They wouldn't be able to get very far without the one brother most effected.

"You called him, right?" Alan asked, nervously from his spot by John. "I mean, Gordon's gotta hear this, too."

"I did, and he will." Scott's arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against their father's desk. Virgil noted that even Dad looked a good deal concerned about the topic at hand, even if he didn't voice it. "But first, I want to know how you all feel about bringing International rescue back online."

The group was silent, staring at anything but the brunette. Virgil had already tried to answer this question, well before the incident with the GDF. He'd originally been surprised how long they'd stuck with normal life, up until he'd made the connection with Kayo. He'd refocused his attention at that point, content in the relationship spawned from inaction.

Back then, Virgil had decided they should stay on hiatus unless a situation arose where the newly improved GDF couldn't make the rescue. Now that they had reached such an impasse, he almost wanted to take it back, but who were they to ignore a call for help.

"I'm in."

Virgil looked up to catch John's steady gaze as he regarded their eldest brother. The red-head's words were clear and firm, as though there would be no argument against their meaning.

Beside John, a less sure "me too" sounded from Alan who almost looked sick. As blue eyes lifted to meet Scott's, however, they hardened, pulling from a reserve of bravery Alan held for the toughest of moments. He was scared, but he would do his job.

Virgil would have joined in, but his tongue felt as though he didn't know how to use it anymore. His thoughts had turned to so many occasions he'd nearly lost his family to the Hood. Gordon filtered through, still weak and damaged from his time with Havoc. He couldn't help seeing the change in his brother. Where there had been an endless fount of sunshine and energy, there was hesitance. There was fear and pain.

Yet, he'd come through it, used it to fuel his need to help those who couldn't help themselves. The job was a way of life, more so than it had been before. Gordon had offered images of people they had rescued, never wanting to think of what could have happened if International rescue hadn't answered their calls.

They could do this.

"I'm in, but-" all eyes were on him as he continued. "No solo missions. We work together or we find another way."

Scott nodded, the tension in his jaw visibly loosening as he took in their decisions. "Alright. Then International rescue is back until another option is available."

The thought that they might never get an alternative flitted through Virgil's thoughts and he couldn't pinpoint if the anxiety he felt was for the need of such an option, or the wonder if they would ever need it. Either way, there was no knowing until the time came.

"You're gonna talk to Gordon?" Alan asked again, obviously concerned about his immediate older brother.

"I'm heading down to talk to him now," Scott soothed. "I just needed confirmation before I brought it to him."

The reason for separate conversations didn't escape Virgil. IR would be back in action with or without Gordon. As much as it hurt to think of his brother on the sidelines, it would need to be his choice, not theirs.

As short as their meeting had been, Virgil felt drained. It was Kayo who eventually pulled him up from the couch, offering a walk to sort out their thoughts. They had their favorite path that lead to one of the island peaks, a quiet area with a few lounge chairs and loveseat set up for anyone wanting to watch the stars. It's where they found themselves almost an hour later, Kayo leaning against his shoulder as they gazed out over the ocean.

"We can do this," the words were out loud this time, Virgil feeling the small squeeze of his hand from the woman beside him.

"I know you can." What should have been reassurance, there was a hesitation that betrayed how she really felt.

The engineer shifted to get a better look at her face and saw the slight pinch at the corner of her eyes that said she was worried about something. Of course, worry was a feeling spread throughout the island's inhabitants, but hers seemed to be towards something else.

"Kayo?" Virgil kept his voice just above a whisper. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer immediately, keeping her green gaze focused on the waves. When she spoke, it was calculated and clear. "How am I supposed to protect you?"

What had been her weight to bare was now his as well. She was the security officer. She would be thinking beyond rescues. How was she supposed to keep her uncle from hurting them again?

Virgil couldn't know exactly. The Hood was unpredictable, but there was one thing he did understand. "We have to be careful, investigate calls before we respond. No surprises." His hand found her chin, gently turning her head to meet his eyes. "You've already done everything. We're better off now than we ever were. As I said, team rescues only. No soloing."

The self doubt still lingered on her face, but there was a peace that came with letting go of something out of your control. All he could do was offer a warm smile before pressing his lips to her forehead, pulling her closer to him and willing her to relax.

They would be okay.

OoOoOoO

The jog to the bungalow had been a blessing, allowing Scott a moment to collect himself before he confronted his little brother with the news. It was still hard for him to stomach, but it still felt right. He just wished it didn't come with the potential for his family to be attacked. Their father had been silent on the matter after the others had gone off to process. He and Scott had already discussed the possibility and Jeff had let him know that the choice was theirs. If he had his way, no one would leave the island… Ever. It was a pain so rooted in fear of the Hood, even greater than Gordon's, that their father was unable to voice anything different.

So, he had deferred all control to Scott. Jeff was officially done - had been since the day they'd lost Gordon. He just hadn't been ready to come to terms with it yet. He still had four other sons to keep safe.

Would Gordon's answer be the same?

They would cope without him, but it would mean reducing their abilities. Some calls would have to be deferred. He didn't envy John for having to take on that task.

Scott caught the slight movement of the hammock and knew where to find his brother. He cleared his throat as to not startle the pair. Gordon's arm lifted, waving him over, already well aware of his big brother's intentions.

"Hey, Scotty," Gordon greeted and the brunette could see the significant difference in his brother's face as he came to lean against one of the trees by the end of the hammock.

"Hey, Squirt. Penelope," he stopped as Gordon held up a finger to his lips. They were both still in their swimsuits, Penelope wearing a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses that hid the fact she had fallen asleep on his brother after a morning of diving.

His brother motioned to give him a moment and Scott watched as Gordon gently extricated himself from the sleeping form, carefully resting her head on the soft, inlaid pillow. When she didn't show any sign of waking, the blonde straightened, waving the elder to follow.

They found their way to an outcrop of rocks that stretched out into the water, creating the perfect little inlet for the getaway. Silence floated between them as Scott waited for his cue, for Gordon to acknowledge that they could discuss the one thing that was plaguing the family.

But he didn't. Not immediately. Instead, he spoke with an air of frustration that usually came with having to deal with a mundane problem.

"Most people would agree we have everything, right?" Gordon shifted his gaze to the island behind them. "I mean, we're all here. Dad's here. I have Penny." The last was said with such awe, as though he still couldn't believe it. "I have everything, so why-"

Scott watched his brother's hands clench as the words halted in his throat. He knew what this was. It was hard to remember how young Gordon had been when their father had disappeared, barely into high school when the family and International rescue had been rocked to its foundations. Scott had tried to protect them all from the struggles of their father's dream - of when they had shut it down completely, resolved to live in the safety of those who were left.

But it hadn't been enough. Not for Scott. The call to rescue was so strong it seemed to cover the pain of loss. It had taken him another year to begin again, Virgil and John eventually joining him until it was business as usual.

Gordon was there now, suffering with the need to help people as he battled the fear that came from the worst human they'd ever dealt with.

Scott took a steadying breath, not sure if now was the time, but needing to help his brother. "The others have made a decision."

Amber finally met blue with an unsteadiness Scott had expected. Gordon nodded, the color leaving his tanned face for only a moment before he took in a shaky breath.

Suddenly, he couldn't say the words, wondering what kind of an effect they would have on Gordon, who he desperately wanted to protect.

"Scott..." his little brother sounded so small. It felt like he was breaking every promise he had kept for Gordon's sake and it was a burden the eldest of five didn't want to take anymore. The blonde had to have picked up on his hesitation as he leaned forward to place a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "it's okay."

Of course, Gordon knew what the answer had been. Scott had known, in his heart, his brothers couldn't live without International rescue for long. His little brother would have understood that better than any of them.

"There's no pressure for you to do anything you don't want to," Scott offered, feeling inadequate as he watched Gordon tense with his words.

The blonde didn't answer and Scott wondered if he should say more, but the look on Gordon's face showed an internal battle that he wished he could be a part of. When he did speak, it was with deliberate need for understanding.

"My head is screaming for me to run and hide." There was fear behind the words. "But - Scott… It's like - I don't know. It just feels like that's all I've been doing."

Scott nodded, his sentiments matching to a T. "There's nothing wrong with staying safe."

"I know…" His fingers ran through his hair before resting on his hips, hands starting to tremble with the effort needed to continue. "I know, but what if I should at least try? I mean, yesterday was - it was terrible… but I handled it when it mattered." He swallowed, still not meeting Scott's gaze as though his brother's eyes would break the thin cord of control he had over his fear. "What if I could be a part of International rescue, but I choose not to and someone - one of you - gets hurt? That… I couldn't live with that if I didn't at least try."

Scott, for his part, didn't follow the impulse to tell his brother they would be fine. They all knew injury was a possibility, made worse when one of them was down. Gordon was the best with water rescues, hands down. IR would be severely limited without him.

So, through the voice urging him to hide his brother away, he offered the only thing he could. "If you decide to… You'll never be alone."

This finally had Gordon looking up, his brow pinched with confusion.

"Teams of two," Scott continued. "Which means, when Thunderbird 4 is needed, there will be four of us working the rescue. One with Virgil and one with you."

"That's -" and there was conflict in the amber eyes. "What happens if there's more than one emergency?"

"Then," Scott felt the small smile at his brother's ability to see the problems before they ran into them. "John can pilot Thunderbird 2 remotely while you and Virgil go in for the rescue."

Gordon took a moment to process this information, his hands scrubbing at his face to wipe away the indecision.

And then, he smiled - a small grin that told of a person who knew what he was supposed to do, but had been telling himself for so long that it was impossible. Gordon knew he could, probably deep down, buried under the memories seared into him by the Hood. He was being handed a second chance and he was going to take it whether Scott wanted him to or not.

"Okay…" It was so quiet, the brunette thought he might have imagined it. Gordon's gaze - more steady than Scott had seen it in some time - locked with his own, a glint flashing through his eyes that the elder wanted to question before he spoke again.

"I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6

International rescue was back to being fully operational within a few days. There hadn't been much to do, to prep for it. His brothers had been diligent about keeping their 'birds up to code even if they weren't being used as often. Most of the time had been spent restocking supplies and ensuring each craft had new and updated security programs added.

So, when John had stepped into Thunderbird 5's elevator to leave for his second home, now situated next to Global One for protection, Gordon thought they would be bombarded with cries for help. It was like waiting for a beat to drop that would restart his heart, even if his mind was almost dreading what they would hear.

And the first day ended with not so much as a peep from the world. Virgil had attributed the lull to a public awareness of the GDF attack. People were scared and that limited dangerous activities.

They went to bed, high strung and anxious, their bodies ready for something that never came. Not until midway through the following day.

Scott and Alan were given the task of reorienting a space station before it fell into Earth's atmosphere. The two had spent the whole day up in Tb3, assisting with repairs to the stabilizers while the crew provided medical attention to the minor injuries.

The next call for help, Gordon and Virgil had answered. Lost hikers trapped in a cavern during a torrential rain storm that had flooded the entrance. Typically, Gordon would have gone down to locate the rescuees for extraction directly into Thunderbird 2. The new rule meant they had to land in a clearing a mile out and hike up to a secondary entrance, accessible only by repelling.

Virgil had done most of the work for that one, Gordon working as the counter balance to haul the hikers up to the top of the opening. In all, it was an exhausting, muddy rescue that left him drained and sore. Certainly not what he had anticipated his first mission would be like.

A week into operations, they hit a snag.

"We'll need Thunderbird 4," Virgil spoke as he pulled up the location of the failing trawler, its occupants stuck in the lower decks thanks to a fire blocking their escape. The only problem with that plan, Alan and Scott were off with John. Kayo was available to come with them, but that still left then one short.

"I'll go." Gordon felt his heart drop with an irrational jolt of fear as Penelope's voice chimed beside him. He was acutely aware of her skill set, but his desire to protect her was fogging his ability to think.

"Pen, I don't-" His objection caught as her eyes met his, hard and sure in her decision, yet her lips turned up onto a small smile that made some of the concern ebb away. She knew what was causing his hesitance and was trying to give him some reprieve. "A-are you sure?"

Penelope had an affinity for making him feel like he could do just about anything with just a touch. Her hand took his, manicured nails gliding over his palm with the soft pads of each finger. It was pure magic.

"I'll be with you the whole time, darling." He watched her eyes flick to his older brother. "I can go with Gordon to assist when necessary."

Virgil had the decency to pause before agreeing. "Alright, then," Penelope could take care of herself, but the engineer knew what it was like for Gordon. Kayo was going out on more missions than ever with whichever brother needed backup. It provided more stress for Virgil than he would admit, but there were nights when she was gone, Gordon could see the concern written all over his face. "Let's get going."

Gordon followed when Penelope stood, his hand still in hers as she led him to his launch tube. He couldn't help clinging to the contact, halting her step towards the elevator she would need to use. She turned with bright blue eyes well practiced in dealing with his fears.

"Gordon, it's going to be alright," her other hand came up to brush the side of his face and he suddenly didn't want to be apart from her. "You've got me and I have you. If anything looks the smallest bit off, we'll head back to Thunderbird 2."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and his hand met the one on his cheek. "Alright, but no heroics." Gordon had heard it enough times in his life to add a bit of playfulness to the instruction, to which he received that cute crinkle of her nose he loved so much.

"Same goes for you. Now, off with you. People to rescue." And with fluidity and grace ingrained into her, Penelope turned and made her way to the elevator. Gordon watched her go a second more before activating his platform.

A thought struck him as he descended, the suit wrapping itself around him, that this would be the first time he'd get to see Penelope diving. Of course they'd gone with their gear around the edge of the island, but he'd been elsewhere for her first dive and, well, incapacitated for her second.

And now, there was a new type of anxiousness that accompanied this epiphany. An excitement he hadn't felt in quite some time. It sent a boyish grin across his face and with a whoop that contradicted his earlier hesitation, he flipped back, into the waters surrounding his sub.

OoOoOoO

Penelope checked her regulator for the third time as she and Gordon made their approach to the submerged trawler and a tick of apprehension caught her breath. There were a few similarities to a disastrous rescue years back. She looked to the aquanaut for any change in his demeanor as he attached the grappling arm to the edge of the boat. That attack had been Fuse. From Gordon's tale of their relationship, she highly doubted the man would try it again. That didn't stop her from checking her laser cutter as well.

"Grapples attached, going EVA, Thunderbird 2." Not even a quiver in Gordon's call and he turned to flash her a toothy grin.

"FAB, Thunderbird 4," Virgil answered. "Channels are open on continuous. Stay safe."

"After you, m'lady." He gestured towards the hatch leading to the rear, the door sliding open as he hit the panel beside it.

Penelope's brow rose with the jovial tones that had taken the place of Gordon's earlier worries, but quickly did as instructed, eager to be done with their task.

They each grabbed three of the spare masks since the survivors would need to be transported back into Tb4 before they could load into Tb2. The plan was to cut into one of the flooded decks and swim to the air pockets. They would move each person one at a time unless the situation dictated otherwise.

Eyes watching the waters around them, Penelope let Gordon cut into the ship, her senses heightened, waiting for anything to emerge from the shadowy ocean around them. His hand on her arm made her jump as he indicated he was through.

It was a fairly small ship, but large enough for them to have to pass through a fully flooded galley and mess hall. The glow of Gordon's holomap showed the group of life signs huddled just on the other side of the crew quarters, the doors acting as the only seal to keep them from drowning.

"Alright, we'll have to move fast. This place is gonna fill up pretty quickly." The aquanaut moved up to the door, giving it a couple knocks with his fist. A frantic series of bangs answered and Gordon quickly went to work cutting into the lower half of the hatch, just large enough to climb in and out of, while also limiting the water flow.

Watching him in his element sent a warmth through her chest that she hadn't felt in a while. This was what he was meant to do. Yes, life on the island had been wonderful, but Gordon Tracy was meant to save lives. The Hood could try, but there was no taking that quality away from the man she loved.

The glow of the laser left the room darker than before, but she could see Gordon barely push the metal away, a current pulling them forward as water began to rush in. Penelope swam through the opening and felt his hands clasp her forearms, lifting her from the current. She found his face and gave Gordon a nod to continue the rescue.

Their head lamps swept over the room, illuminating six faces, three men, a woman, and -

"Virg, we've got two kids down here." Gordon switched his comm to emit out to their charges. "We're here to get you out. My names Gordon, from International rescue. This is Penny. We'll get you fitted with masks and out of here. Is anyone hurt?" The adults shook their heads, looking relieved. She watched Gordon nod before stepping over to the children - a boy and girl. They couldn't be more than ten years old. "Hey, guys. What're your names?"

The girl seemed a bit older, shivering as she watched the aquanaut in front of her adjust one of the masks. "Delilah."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?" Gordon continued as Penelope stepped past him, handing the woman - presumably the mother of the children- a mask, helping her adjust it over her face.

The little girl answered with a timid "nine" before letting Gordon know her brothers name was Thomas and he was seven.

"Alright, Delilah, I'm gonna put this over your head so when we go in the water, you'll be able to breathe." The water was up to the children's knees as he gently slipped the mask over the girl's head, Penelope catching the bright smile as he face. "Thomas? You think you can help me get yours on?"

The boy was still clinging to his mother, but as Gordon offered the mask, little hands reached forward and took hold. Together, they placed it over the boys head, the sides barely sealing. The severity of finding children hit her as she helped one of the men. If the mask hadn't fit…

Those thoughts were pushed away as Gordon stood, directing his next instruction to her. "Pen, you get mom, I'll get the kiddos." He then turned to the three men, handing his last mask to the third. "We'll get them to our ship, then come back for you. Just keep the masks on and you'll be okay."

After receiving a nod from each, they were handed a torch from Gordon's belt, giving them light as they waited. He was back with the children a moment later, the water now over their chests.

"Delilah, Thomas. I'm going to need you to hold onto me as tight as you can." He was kneeling in front of them, his hands holding theirs. Penelope flashed the woman a reassuring smile as they waited for Gordon. "We're going to swim out that hole I made and then to my submarine. Thunderbird 4, okay?"

When they nodded, Gordon began leading them towards the inflow of dark water. A count of three and they were gone.

Penelope stepped forward with the mother, both of them dropping into the water to follow. She wasn't surprised to see the three figures waiting on the other side, both children with their arms around Gordon's neck.

"Heading out with the kids and mom now, Thunderbird 2." His movements were slightly hampered by the two forms, making the trek back to the opening slower than she'd anticipated. "I'm going to keep them in four until we can get the other three out."

"FAB, Thunderbird 4. We'll keep an eye on them for you." Virgil answered, a smile resounding through his voice. This was Gordon's first mission where he was in charge and he was exceeding their expectations.

Gordon took the kids through the rear hatch first, the three waiting for the women to make it through. Once inside, the mother had her children wrapped in a tight hug, checking them over for any injuries. Once the mask were removed, the little faces roamed around the cramped space, in awe of the machinery around them.

Chairs were pulled from the wall and Penelope helped get the girl strapped in while Gordon worked with Thomas. When they turned, the woman flung her arms around the startled aquanaut, her words calming their nerves.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." Tears were falling down the mother's cheeks as she let herself be maneuvered to the seat by her children.

"It's what we do." Gordon flashed her a perfect smile, sending Penelope's heart fluttering with a hint of jealousy. Those had been hers for a year, but in a completely different sense. Now, he was using it to provide calm to a distressed survivor. That made them detrimental and she found herself smiling with him. "Hold tight, we'll be back soon."

They were back in the sunken ship moments later, swimming back into the nearly flooded crew quarters. They each took one of the men, the third staying behind for the final trip.

"Got two going up in dry tubes," Gordon called up to his brother and Kayo once back on Thunderbird 4, both ready to accept the survivors into the module.

Penelope kept her attention on the children, ensuring they had enough blankets and towels. She'd even discovered a stash of sweets Gordon kept on board for whenever he took the sub out on days he needed to be in his own world.

A fact niggled into her mind as she watched them consume the snack as though they hadn't eaten in more than just the last few hours. This was a commercial trawler. What were children doing on board?

She would have to remember to bring this concern up to John once they each returned from their missions.

"Penelope," Gordon spoke after switching to their private channel. "I'm going to head back in to get the last survivor. No point in both of us going in, but I'll need you at the opening, just in case."

She wanted to argue, out of principle. They were supposed to stay together, but he had to have some reason for not leading them both inside.

So, instead of flashing him the disapproving look that threatened to cross her face, she smiled. "Remember, no heroics."

A chuckle sounded through the comm, his hand catching hers as they stepped into the airlock. "I'll be in and out before anything can happen. I just don't like the idea of both of us being in there if the boat decides to shift. Best to have you here to pilot Thunderbird 4."

"Wouldn't it be better if I went in? I've only driven four a handful of times." She pushed away from the sub and immediately knew she was wrong to ask. His hand had tensed just the slightest and she realized he wouldn't be able to handle her going into a dangerous area without him.

"Pen, I know you could do this blindfolded," his voice was strained and she knew there was more he wanted to say, but couldn't. His desire was to keep her safe even if it wasn't necessary. She would have to deal with it until it became a recurring issue.

"Alright, Gordon," Penelope soothed, squeezing his fingers as they swam up to the opening. "I'll wait here, but do be careful."

He leaned forward, his helmet tapping into front of hers in a mock kiss. "I'll be back in less than a minute."

"I'll be timing you," her smile was playful in the soft glow of her helmet, causing him only a moment's hesitation before he pulled himself inside.

Now, she waited.

Penelope never liked waiting unless it was by her own design. She could wait for information as long as it was beneficial to her job. Meetings so mundane it would test even the most strong willed diplomat were a cake walk if Penelope knew she could get what she came for in the end.

Waiting for Gordon, for less than a minute, made her skin crawl with the need to see him again. For him to be safe in her arms. In this, they shared the same desire to keep the other safe. But she had resigned herself to suffer through, knowing that, maybe, with each rescue, he was pushing himself towards healing. At least, that's what she told herself.

She could hear him speaking with the last of their charges, the man eager to get out of the ship. The tension in her shoulders increased as Gordon began to talk him through the next steps, which the man had already heard, but fear tended to make people in danger forget even the simplest of instructions. They were moving through the hatch seconds later.

And then, a loud, shuddering whine sounded through the structure of the trawler, sending Penelope's heart into her throat. She floated back as her eyes scanned for any sign of movement that could indicate what was wrong. When nothing happened and the sound stopped, she finally found her voice.

"Gordon?" She couldn't help the worry as it slipped into her voice.

"Everything okay down there?" Virgil's added, calm and steady.

"Whoops! Yeah, sorry," Gordon answered, a bit breathless. "Galley fridge decided to shift into the wall we were passing. Almost there!"

Penelope's fingers clenched and she let out the breath caught in her chest. Her eyes locked onto the dark hole Gordon had cut, willing the bright blues and yellows to appear.

To her utter relief, a rush of bubbles and hands shot from the entrance, the last survivor moving through, followed closely by Gordon. He instinctively grabbed her hand, his other attached to the man in their care. They were done. The trawler could continue its lazy fall to the ocean floor and they could head for the surface.

Virgil and Kayo had greeted them as they helped unload the children and their mother, the other two men offering hearty back slaps to the third as their adrenaline began to drain away.

And then, it was a quick trip to the marina, where the local authorities waited with the rest of the crew that had abandoned ship at the start.

In total, it had only been fifteen minutes since they pulled the last survivor out. It seemed like a ridiculously short amount of time to perform such a feat as saving a life, but that's how rescues went. They were fast. Had to be, or people could die.

Now, it was just her, standing in the back of Thunderbird 4 while Gordon finished the final checks on his 'bird before they landed. Penelope shook out her hair, feeling the odd pull of the product she needed to keep the perfect curls, ruined by the hood of her dive suit. What she wouldn't give for a mirror.

A few more minutes and the door to the front of the sub slid open, Gordon stepping out into the dull emergency lighting of the sleeping ship. Penelope had been waiting to tend to any and all of his concerns after the rescue. It was only his second and she wouldn't be surprised if he was a bit shaken after the ordeal.

Their eyes met, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she found his warm, amber eyes void of the fatigue or fear she'd expected. Instead, she found something else, something more primal as his nostrils flared with a shuddered intake.

Oh-

In two steps, he was there, his hands delving into her unruly hair as he cupped the sides of her face. His mouth found hers, desperate and invasive as she eagerly parted her lips. Excitement flared when she realized his intent with the press of himself into her, the neoprene material of their suits the only thing hindering such an act.

"You were amazing," Gordon gasped out as he broke away, moving onto the side of her neck, his hands gliding down her sides to rest on her hips.

Penelope felt her body respond in kind as he kissed his way up her jaw, making her head spin with the sudden change. "So - so were you, darling."

Her breath was gone as their lips met once more and she let out a startled yelp as she found herself lifted, her legs wrapping around him as his hands held firm under her thighs. One arm wrapped around his neck, holding herself tightly against his chest. Her other hand slid into golden waves, her thumb brushing against his ear as they continued.

Someone was yelling in the back of her mind that this might need to wait until they made it home, the other occupants in the plane only just past the module door. Gordon tongue, however, quickly hushed the voice, sliding deeper and twisting with her own. They were moving, Gordon carrying them over to the dry tube and hitting something she couldn't see to allow it to lower. He quickly set her on the makeshift bed, his hand finding its way to the zipper at the base of her neck.

Penelope found his, eagerly dragging the metal tab, the sensation of his fingers brushing the thin fabric of her shirt that lay underneath, encouraging haste with the task.

It snagged, her hand colliding with the oxygen tank still slung across his back like a blockade.

"Gord-," she tried as they came up for air. "Your belt."

And curse that belt.

He was gone from her for only the time it took to rip the thing over his head, but it felt like an eternity. The tank bounced off the inner wall with the force in which he threw it, the clatter of it resonating through the small space. The aquanaut just seemed just as put out by the device as she was.

And then, he was back, engulfing her with arms that sought to find every part of her and make it his own. In this moment, she had him, all that he was, passionately devoted to being hers. She never had to fight for that.

She locked her legs around him, pulling his hips firmly against her and Gordon was unable to stop the moan that broke their kiss just long enough for her to offer a triumphant grin.

"You're killin' me, Pen," he found her neck again as he tugged at the material of her dive suit, desperate to free her from it.

Penelope was more than happy to help until-

A knock at the back of the sub made her jump, Gordon only pausing for a second as he pressed kisses to her newly exposed shoulder.

"You two okay in there?" Virgil called, sounding somewhat concerned. "Thought I heard something fall."

Sense came back to her like a wet rag and she knew they wouldn't be able to continue. Gordon didn't seem to think so as he moved across her chest.

"Penelope? Gordon?" The pilot tried again, obviously not willing to just walk away.

"Darling," she spoke as she reluctantly found his face, lifting it to meet hers. "We have to answer him."

There was a slight growl as Gordon regarded the door. "We're fine. Just let us know when we land." Problem solved, he returned to her mouth.

"Um, Gordo, we landed a little over a minute ago." Another rap on the door sounded as Virgil tried again. "C'mon. We gotta do post checks."

"I'm gonna kill him," Gordon's lips moved against hers. "I'm gonna go out there and have one less brother, just you wait."

Oh, bless him, but he could be dramatic. She pulled him into one last kiss before letting her feet hit the floor. "Oh, this isn't over. Do what you need to. I'll be waiting."

This almost seemed worse as he whimpered, sneaking another kiss as she pulled the suit back up. Penelope looped her arm around his back, forcing him to move towards the hatch. It opened to reveal the worried face of the older brother, relief at seeing them both okay quickly turning to mild confusion as he caught the glare Gordon was wearing.

"Do be quick," she whispered into his ear before letting him follow Virgil. No, this wasn't ideal for the moment that could have been, but she would make it up to him.

There was a solid thud as something hit, followed by a startled cry from Virgil. Penelope tried not to laugh, finding her own little bit of satisfaction. Although, the poor man couldn't have known. He was just worried.

"Gah, sorry," Virgil was quickly apologizing, but anything else was lost as she stepped off Thunderbird 2's lowered ramp and headed for the elevator.

She had other things to concern herself with. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, John," Ridley's voice called through the comm as his gaze followed the ball outside Five's gravity ring. Earth was quiet for the moment, which only accommodated the captain's usual check-in time. "I hear you and your brothers had a good day?"

John's eyes flicked to watch her image float into his view of the South Pacific and he couldn't help the small smile. They _had_ done well - all of them. He'd only just been informed of the ocean rescue an hour ago and initially been concerned about Gordon's handling of it. Virgil had been more than ready to ease his fears.

"Yeah, better than I thought it would be." He gave the world below him one last glance before kicking back into the commhub. They had information to review and he was certain it wouldn't be pleasant, no matter his company.

"Yet, you still look like someone took the last bagel." She grinned as he flinched. It was a playful jab at his tendency to choose the starchy breakfast. It did help that she would requisition some of the more gourmet ones up to Global One for the simple purpose of getting him to visit.

"There's been a development," John offered, continuing as her brow lifted. "I was looking into the origins of the trawler my brothers responded to. It looks like, in the absence of the GDF, militant groups have popped up. They've been small enough to avoid detection, but the civilians living in the affected areas have had to flee."

O'Bannon's lips pulled into a frown of understanding. "So, lots of innocent people trying to find the fastest way out of conflict, no matter how dangerous."

He nodded solemnly, "and from what I've been able to pick up from the communications in those areas, they have a supplier. Military grade equipment."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Her frustration matched his own. "Any idea who?"

Aquamarine grew sad with the knowledge that not only affected the world, but also his family. "Nothing definitive, but I suspect the Hood is trying to create a foothold."

"And with the GDF crippled…"

"One small group of rebels can only do so much, but hundreds? Thousands? The Hood could be finding them all. Creating his own army to do with as he likes." John couldn't tell if it was paranoia from so many experiences with the villain or a logical breakdown of the potential future. It was just a worst case scenario that seemed more plausible as the minutes passed.

"You've told colonel Greyson?" There was a hint of fear in her question and John hated that he'd put it there. He simply nodded. "That's all you can do, then. Just keep an eye out. We all will."

But it was a big world and the possibility that the Hood was down there, building an army, plotting against his family… It scared him more than anything he could have imagined. He'd seen the same feeling in Scott's eyes when he'd mentioned his suspicions.

So, even with rising trepidation, John echoed his brother's sentiments.

"And when the time comes, we'll bring him down."

OoOoOoO

Images played across the monitors, creating a cinematic display of everything he had put in motion. Chaos reigned over the global defense force as they tried to piece themselves back together. Cities were on high alert, waiting for another attack that could hit the general public versus a military force.

And his prize images, Thunderbirds, responding to the calls for help that he had orchestrated.

"Absolute brilliance." The Hood spoke with vaunted awe. "If I do say, I believe we're on our way to victory."

The figure beside him didn't move, but he could feel her eyes shift to him as she spoke. "It seems so. You've certainly tipped the scales in your favor."

Being honest with himself had offered little in the way of contentment, but the Hood did find the partnership with Dr. Sable to be quite beneficial. Her technology far exceeded that of his scientists. She had simply needed the right tools to bring her own goals to fruition. Whatever those goals might be.

His objectives were simple, but required a great deal of preparation. Step one was complete, the GDF in ruin, and step two had already started. His people would be relentless in their attack on the world. And if other countries rose up to combat them, he would take them as well. Shift a defense into an offense and it leaves your enemies open where it counts the most. The Hood had people in every corner of the globe, just waiting for the right moment to attack.

"How much farther until I can implement the next phase?" His eyes found the images that held the green behemoth as it hovered over the sunken ship.

"Testing is almost complete. Surprisingly, no complications. Tracy designs appear to work regardless of how they're created." Even though her words were meant to convey awe of realised genius, her tone told him otherwise. Dr. Sable had her own set of reasons for hating Jeff and the Hood hadn't put too much effort into finding out exactly what those reasons were. She was useful to his cause and that's all that mattered.

"Very good," the Hood filed through the images, not aiming for any one in particular. He was enjoying success. "I'll expect it fully functional within the next week."

"I see no problem with that projection. I suspect you would like its range to expand beyond Tracy's use in the simulation?" Sable asked. She was worth every cent of the small fortune he paid her.

"Will it significantly limit its power?"

"Limit, yes, but it should still have enough energy to accomplish the next phase of your plan." There was confidence and it sent a pleased grin across his face.

"Acceptable. I look forward to putting it to use." And with that, the good doctor took her leave. She had enough to occupy her time with. The Hood could focus on his own little game.

The mechanism within his eye buzzed, sending a small jolt through his mind as be reached out to the man standing across the room. Fuse grunted with what the Hood knew was pain, the larger man stepping into the bright glow of the screens.

"Fuse," the Hood lifted his hand, pulling the communicator from his pocket. "I believe it's time to check up on your little friend."

Another grunt and Fuse's hand came up to accept the device, his jaw tight with the stress of trying to fight the mind control. It was a pointless endeavor, really, but the villain found it quite intriguing that the man would continue to try. And for what? To protect one of the Tracys? It seemed ridiculous, yet here they were, the Hood with a new puppet to make dance for his own amusement.

"Let's start with a simple congratulations, shall we," and he watched the communicator move, the screen of texts appearing as Fuse began to type.

OoOoOoO

Jeff had never thought of himself as a front porch kind of guy. Maybe when he was really old, but he'd never thought this early in his life he would enjoy the simplicity of just sitting and watching the world roll by.

That was life, though. One day you're on your way across the ocean and the next the world thinks you're dead. It could come at you fast like that, rip what joys you had away in a blink.

So, as the warm afternoon sun began its slow descent to cast warm hues of orange and blue and gray over the ocean, Jeff sat. He watched and absorbed what the Earth had to offer.

He only turned as he heard the soft padding of feet as they moved down the stairs behind him and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jeff called, unsure if he felt like getting up or just letting whomever it was come to him.

"Oh, hey, Dad!" Gordon's surprised voice answered, along with the sound of the refrigerator opening. "Don't mind me, just getting a snack."

Jeff easily made the decision to abandon his place overlooking the world and move into the kitchen. He'd been eager to talk to his second youngest about the earlier rescue. Going out for the first time in Thunderbird 4 was no small feat and he'd half expected to find Gordon on the beach.

He was greeted by a mop of disheveled blonde hair sticking out from behind an armload of bread, celery, meats and cheeses, and as many condiments as he could stack without them tipping.

"Gordon, what are you- you don't need to carry everything at once you know." The jar of mustard slid loose, Jeff catching it before it could crash onto the counter.

"Thanks." The rest of the items were unceremoniously dropped onto the prep area, and Jeff caught the first glimpse of how his son was actually holding up.

Bright eyes danced over the food items as Gordon set out two plates, already going to work with the bread and multitude of spreads he'd selected with which to dress each slice. The absolutely bright grin only matched the twinkling hum as he continued to assemble the meals.

Jeff smiled, feeling the bubble of delight float up from his gut and he couldn't help the mischievous nature the blonde had inherited from him. "Should I be expecting grandchildren any time soon?"

That hit the mark, Gordon's hand missing the sandwich all together and nearly sending the plate to the floor.

"Dad! Gah! Give a guy a moment before you turn into an overbearing old man!" But there was that same playfulness that appeared when his son was truly at peace.

"Ok, ok, old man mode disabled. But you're good?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

If Gordon could have bounced while he continued to work, Jeff suspected he would have. "It was awesome! You should've seen Penny, I mean, I know she's more than capable, but Dad-" his hands had taken to moving around the kitchen as his excitement increased with the reliving of the rescue. "She's just so-" He stopped, appearing to search for the most appropriate word.

"Amazing?" Jeff offered.

"More than amazing!"

The elder man chuckled at his son's exuberance, catching the package of deli meat as it flew from his hands. It was such a refreshing change from the weight that had fallen on the family after the attacks.

"I'm happy for you, Fish." He affectionately hooking his hand around the boy's neck. Jeff's smile spread as a memory surfaced in the presence of his son's excitement. "Did I ever tell you about the time your mother helped me with one of my projects?"

A new light seemed to fill Gordon's face at the prospect of a story about the woman who had died before he'd even turned ten. It brought with it a deep ache, Jeff never really able to shake the loss of his Lucy.

Taking a seat at the bar while Gordon stalled in his meal preparation, amber eyes eagerly followed him. "It was during the early years, when Tracy industries was struggling to find traction. I had one big build that had to be finished - the engine that was eventually used in the pods." An enthusiastic nod encouraged him to continue. "Well, I'm embarrassed to say, I couldn't get it to start. I had all the components together, it looked amazing and all the designs said it should work, but your mom… It was on a night I'd had enough and nearly took a wrench to it. Lucy came in, calm as ever. You see, she'd already dealt with three children, what was one more."

This pulled a laugh from the blonde, "I remember how frustrated you could get. We called them 'leave Dad alone' moments."

His brow rose and he shook his head with a smile. "Well, it seemed that your mother was the only one who could calm me down. She had me explain, show her the schematics that were giving me a problem. It took her no more than five minutes to find the issue. Some how, one of the wires had jostled loose. Given how often I moved the darn thing, I'm surprised that was the only thing wrong. I couldn't see it, but she did. I thought I was going to have to take the thing apart again since my hands were too big to reach." Jeff waved a hand to emphasize. "Now, your mom wasn't really one to ask permission, so before I could stop her, she'd climbed up on the engine and wiggled her hand inside. Tiny hands, that woman. Scared the fool out of me when she said she was stuck."

The sharp ring of laughter gave him pause and he looked up to see the smile on Gordon's face. "She wasn't, though, right? I uh- may have done the same thing to Virgil and Scott. Separate occasions."

"Never stop terrorizing them," Jeff joined in with a chuckle. "Lucy was marvelous at it."

A fondness flashed over his second youngest's face at the comparison. He and Alan had been so young when Lucy had died. It was painful to know how much they had missed out on, making moments like these worth more than his older brothers could sometimes understand.

Clearing his throat, Jeff continued. "No, she wasn't actually stuck. She'd reset the wire and stood with me as I tested it. I tell you, when that engine rolled over without even a stutter… Well… Let me just say, you came around thirty-two weeks later."

Gordon gave a garbled cry of discomfort. "Dad, stop! Really, T.M.I.!" But under the whine of a son who'd just learned his parents had knocked boots, he could see the mischief and joy. He was living in that moment, where love was an arm's length away and willingly his forever. One single choice could mean sharing life with a third, or fourth , or fifth, small arms reaching up to find strength and comfort, protection.

Jeff desired that for his son. He could see the little ones tucked neatly in gentle arms, older children clinging to his back. He wanted Gordon to live a life bigger than his own and it seemed he was making strides to do just that.

"Alright, Fish," Jeff stood, feeling an energy he hadn't in quite a while. "Best get back to Penny before she starts thinking you've run off."

"Penelope knows there's only one thing that could steal me away from her," he grinned as he quickly finished the sandwiches, adding a handful of berries and sliced celery to the plates. "And mermaids technically don't exist."

"Goodness, but she is a saint to handle you." Jeff teased.

Gordon offered his best pout, gathering the plates onto a tray when his communicator chimed. He set the tray back down and fished the device out, checking the new message. If it weren't for the slight frown that pulled at his son's smile, he might have been able to leave without question.

"What is it?" He asked, taking a step into the kitchen.

"Fuse," the blonde offered. "Just congratulating me for getting back in Thunderbird 4." Jeff watched as Gordon typed out a response and sent it off.

Although the family had come to terms with the odd bond Gordon had developed with the Hood's operative, Jeff still found the whole thing a bit surreal. Maybe if Fuse wasn't still working for the Hood, he might be willing to let it continue unhindered.

"Just- be careful with him." He couldn't help the halfhearted warning. "He may mean well, but the Hood- he's smarter than he seems."

Gordon offered a variation of his usual response, "I know. I just feel like I owe him at least a bit of normalcy." He closed the comm and tucked it back in his jeans, resuming his task of a late dinner. "Thanks for the story, Dad."

"Hold up," Jeff called as his son started towards the stairs. The elder man stepped back out to the patio, pulling free one of the plumeria flowers and placing its white and yellow petals on the tray. "There, you can claim them if you need to."

"What would I do without you," Gordon smiled before heading back up the stairs.

"Love ya, Fish."

"Love you, too, old man!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"I wish I had better news for you," col Greyson lamented, Scott regarding the older officer with a tired smile.

"I understand, colonel." And he really did. The GDF was down a considerable number of personnel. Even if their facilities were at two thirds of their capabilities, there still wouldn't be enough people to operate them. "Anything we can do to help?"

"You and your family have done more than enough." The colonel paused, his brow creasing with concern. "If I may be honest with you, Scott?"

His smile grew as he picked up on the man's tone. Scott had heard it enough times from his father to know when a lecture was coming. He sat forward at the desk, preparing for whatever was coming. "Go ahead."

"You and your team, they can't keep going like this." Greyson paused, seeming to gage Scott's reaction. "A lot has happened over the last year and some and it's only been a week. You're already wearing yourselves thin."

As much as he wanted to argue against the statement, there was enough truth to it - in the dull ache behind his eyes - that stopped him, a different question presenting itself. "What would you suggest we do?"

The colonel's mouth thinned, but there was a hint of relief in his voice, Scott was willing to listen. "The higher ups have offered to let some of the cadets work with you."

That hit the pilot a bit harder than he'd anticipated. He knew a handful of the young officers had survived, but the mention of the program had brought with it the ache of loss. He'd built some strong bonds with a few of the men and women who would be monitoring the R. .

The silence stretched a moment longer before Scott cleared his throat, catching onto the idea the GDF had formed. "Work with, as in with our ships." It wasn't a question. Col Casey had discussed the same option after they'd lost their father. The only difference this time, they knew who would be piloting with them. He continued as the older man nodded. "And how do you feel about their suggestion?"

A web of wrinkles caught the corner of the man's eyes. Greyson wasn't an idiot. It's why Scott valued his council, that and he'd had a hand in rescuing Gordon. "I don't think I have to tell you what the GDF wants in return."

Their Thunderbirds seemed to be at the top of the list. The defense force was trying to protect the world, but it was still run by people. Some of those people might not have the world's best interest at heart. The attacks on their bases was proof enough. But it was still a possibility. He and his brothers would burn out sooner rather than later. They needed help and the cadets were a plausible option.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, relieving the pressure just enough for him to offer up something other than 'no'. "The Thunderbirds are off the table, but let me talk to the others. We might be able to find something they'll be happy with."

"Fair enough," the colonel nodded with a smile that seemed to hold a bit of pride.

"Any news on col Casey?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

Greyson grew a bit solemn as he answered. "They reported she woke up long enough to answer a few questions. Pressures are doing better, but she's not out of the woods yet."

"She's strong." Scott said it with enough emphasis to know he believed it. "She'll make it."

"I have no doubts about that," the colonel smiled. "You boys take care of yourselves. Let me know what you decide. I'll support you in whatever you choose to do."

"Thanks, colonel. We'll be in touch." Scott shut off the holocomm, pushing the chair back and just sat, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. His mind felt sluggish with all that was being processed within and he eventually let his eyes slide shut. Just one power nap and he'd be ready to tackle the next round of problems.

OoOoOoO

He'd already told John. John would need to know in order to trace it, not that there was much to trace. His brother had informed him so after he had pulled up the single line of text from a game he hadn't even meant to play. It had just turned on.

Alan's head sank into the pillow on the floor, barely listening to the music playing from the television. He was frustrated and angry… And worried.

Bunny had messaged him for the first time in… Had it really been years? The last time he ever remembered hearing from her was in the message about their dad being alive. And it wasn't like he hadn't tried to talk to her! So many times, Alan had sucked up his own pride and fear. He'd called her in hopes of finding out if she was okay or if she needed help getting out of whatever situation she was in, but all that effort had lead to a heaping pile of nothing. And now…

[Something's wrong.]

What was he supposed to do with that? Of course something was wrong! The Hood had caused so much suffering in the space of just a few years. 'Wrong' was the only way to view the situation.

Not to mention, he felt helpless.

Even though he felt like there was so much he didn't know about her, Bunny had risked her life to save him. Gordon, Moffie… Dad. Alan owed her and here he was, wallowing in his own inadequacy.

A gentle knock sounded from the door. Alan didn't feel like answering, sufficiently happy to remain as a pile on his floor. Unfortunately, brothers never let you sulk for long.

"Alan?" Virgil's head poked in as he slid the door open. "Hey, Sprout. Everything okay?"

"Hi, Virgil," he groaned from his place on the floor. "Did John send you?"

"He might have mentioned you were upset." Of all his brother's, Virgil was always the first to hunt down the one in need of support. It made sense that John would go to him. "Was he right?"

There was the dull sound of the larger man taking a seat on the bed, still out of Alan's immediate view. Virgil was getting comfortable, which meant he wasn't leaving until he got an answer. "Pretty much, yeah."

Silence stretched between them for a moment, the question of 'do you want to talk about it' not offered, but still present. Something smacked into his stomach, sliding to the floor. He went to retrieve it, turning his head to see an apologetic smile on his brother's face. His hands pulled up the candy bar, one Virgil was fond of and kept a supply of in a hidden spot on the island. The fact that he'd brought one to Alan was a fairly meaningful gesture.

Sucking in a deep breath, Alan pushed himself off the floor and shuffled to the bed, taking a seat next to his raven-haired brother. A strong arm instantly wrapping around his shoulders as he took a seat.

"I can't help her." Those were the bare bones. Alan's job was to save people and he'd found one he couldn't. No matter how he looked at it, she was just a voice calling out from all directions, no way of pinning the right one down.

Virgil squeezed his shoulder gently, "Sometimes… Those who need to be rescued can make it too difficult. You can do everything right, but it's up to them to accept the help. She's smart. If she'd wanted to be found, she would give you more."

So John had told him about the message. Alan knew Virgil was right, but that was a different issue altogether. Bunny didn't trust him. Not to get her out, at least. If she were working for the Hood, against her will or not, why would she contact him?

And if it was a warning…

"What if it's meant for us?" The question passed through his lips with a bit of fear he had no control over.

Virgil didn't answer and Alan wondered if there was a good answer for that question. Do they pull International rescue again just on the chance the Hood was planning something? People would die. They didn't have the GDF this time to pick up where they left off. They couldn't just stop.

"We keep doing what we've been doing," his brother finally offered. "We keep being over-cautious. No one's ever alone."

It made sense, but Alan still couldn't shake the fear that had been there since the Hood had started tormenting his family. He just wanted to do his job, have a few friends he could game with, see his brothers happy. Why did that have to be so difficult?

"Eat that," Virgil nodded to the chocolate bar between Alan's hands, idly being rolled over. "Those are a hundred a piece, so they're bound to make you feel better."

Alan let out a bewildered laugh, shaking his head. "I know we're rich and all, but hundred dollar chocolate? Seems a bit excessive."

"Maybe, but worth it if they make you feel better." The elder brother ruffled the blonde spikes into a mess of disheveled fluff.

Alan waved away the playful affection, smiling as he sent an elbow into Virgil's side. "Well, I'm not sure about the chocolate, but you helped."

"Good," the arm was around him again. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't. We'll figure this out. When she's ready, we'll help Bunny. We'll keep each other safe. It's all we can do."

Alan nodded, his throat tight with the need to make his brother's words true. They would do their job, but it all felt like a game of chess. They would make a move, the Hood would counter or make his own. They would have to keep their focus split until they could find a move that might bring the Hood down. Or wait for the Hood to take them.

That was a horrifying thought. But this wasn't a game. They had defenses that could prevent such an attack. If the Hood even tried, they would be ready.

OoOoOoO

Today, his eyes hurt.

Each day seemed to be different, depending on the Boss's focus. Whenever he wanted Fuse to do something that directly impacted his friend, the pain would flare, bright and hot. The first few times, Fuse found himself trying to fight through it, if only to keep some sense of self, but it inevitably ended with him doing the Hoods bidding, while in a considerable amount of pain.

He had eventually found a tolerable middle ground. Fuse would do as he was told, up to a point. When it came to something that would hurt the people he cared about, he would try to fight. That thought was just enough to help him through another day and, eventually, towards a chance to escape the torture. The Mechanic had done it. So could he.

Today, though, the Hood had forced him to delve further into Gordon's personal life than he felt comfortable with. Thus the sharp ache behind his eyes. The Hood had wanted details on Gordon's state of mind after his first rescue, which had been surprisingly upbeat. Although, just texts, there was a tone that came with 'GREAT!' that Fuse couldn't miss. It had been enough to send an annoyed growl through his boss who had apparently anticipated more trepidation from the Squid.

And then, what was supposed to be a benign comment - sounds like fun - brought forth too much.

[Penelope was amazing! If I had known, I would've asked her to come on rescues more often!]

Gordon had never specifically mentioned her via their messages, but their secret wedding hadn't stayed that way for long. It had been made obvious by the London socialite's move to Tracy Island.

But Fuse hadn't meant to bring her into the Hood's game. She would be ammunition.

He rubbed at his eyes, leaning heavily on the table in his room. Even out of the boss's immediate presence, Fuse could feel the command to stay silent, to let no one know what had been done to him.

So it was near excruciating when Havoc stepped through the door, grinning like she'd just stolen the crown jewels.

"Well, isn't today just the best!" She beamed, oblivious to his pain.

"Sure, but do share the reason. Boss give you a new ship?" The words slipped out, not his, except in voice.

"Better! I get to lead my own squad!" Havoc practically danced on the spot. A squad was a pretty big deal. Dr. Sable would have had to arrange that, given most of the groups were run by her elite soldiers. Which would mean- "Now, don't worry. The boss says they've got a big job for you, too. We won't get to work together as much, but we'll still be causing a lot of trouble."

Fuse wanted to scream. Havoc, of all people, would know him the best, would understand when something was wrong. If she wasn't with him, the Hood's control would continue, unnoticed. Instead, he matched her smile, pushing up from the table and offered an enthusiastic high five.

"That's great, sis! You'll be fantastic!" Again, his voice, but not his words. "'Bout time the bosses took notice. I'm glad for ya."

The high five morphed into a hug and for a split second he felt the slightest bit more control, opening his mouth to scream. It was cut off as the pain flared again and he stepped back, his expression not meeting his inner turmoil. He just needed her to see him, to know how wrong this was, but her mind was elsewhere.

"I just came to let you know." And her voice lowered with an edge of sadness. "I'll be leavin' immediately, so I won't be seein' ya for a while. You'll be able to take care of yourself without me, right?" She teased, halfheartedly punching his arm.

No… He couldn't, but Havoc wouldn't know that, not with how he waved off the concern with a grin. "You go be awesome. I'll try and keep the place standin'."

A laugh that said she wasn't quite sure she believed that and Havoc gave him a softer jab to the arm. "I'll believe that when I see it. Take care, alright. I should be back in a couple months."

Months.

That didn't seem possible, yet this was Havoc talk to him. She would give it to him straight.

And then, after another hug goodbye,she was gone.

Fuse was alone. Stuck in hell with a madman tearing through his brain.

And he suddenly just wanted it all to end.


	9. Chapter 9

There was no denying it. Kayo was exhausted. This was the deep down tired that typically left her crashing onto her bed for a full day or two and came with a stern talk from Scott.

Fortunately, Scott was busy with paperwork, which left Virgil to pick up the slack. As his thumbs massaged into the soft tissue around her neck, she couldn't complain. She let out a soft moan as he worked the knot caused by overworked muscles.

"You are worse than Scott, you know that," he stated with more humor than anger in his tone.

Still, Kayo wanted a bit more explanation. "How so?"

"You both push too hard." He emphasized by kneading experienced fingers into her back. "Scott just has the sense to get pulled back by paperwork."

The strong scent of eucalyptus and citrus wafted across her nose as one hand left, the other keeping the two of them connected. The warm oil dappled across her back and allowed Virgil's palms to slide against her bare skin.

Another little mewl of pleasure escaped her as he found her lower back, walking his fingers up her spine. "Can't be helped. There's a lot to keeping everyone safe."

His hands stopped and she felt the bed shift as he leaned over her. His lips pressed a soft kiss to her neck, sending a web of tingling through her. If he wasn't careful, this might go farther than she could handle.

"It's not all on you to keep us safe, though." His voice was low against her ear before he sat back up, continuing his work.

Kayo was more than aware her family was better prepared to take care of themselves than they'd ever been, but she couldn't help the need to be their shield. Her uncle was the root cause of everything that had happened and regardless how often they'd told her she had no fault, she still couldn't shake the connection. Of all of them, she should be able to stop the madman.

As the sour thoughts attempted to mix with the steady hands of the man hovering over her, an alarm began to blare through the house.

They both groaned with uncanny timing, rescues never willing to play nice with their down time.

Before she could move, another kiss pressed into her shoulder. "You just rest. I'll be back to finish this."

Kayo wanted to protest, but as the plush comforter came up to rest over her back, she found she couldn't fight the pull of sleep that came with it.

"And then it's your turn," it came out softer than she had expected, but she could see his smile as he headed for the door and the rescue that waited beyond.

OoOoOoO

"What's the status of the workers, Thunderbird 5?" Scott asked, more to distract himself from the bouncing in the seat behind him. Virgil flashed him a knowing look as he steered Thunderbird 2 towards the oceanic research facility.

"They've got the affected areas closed off, but they're still trapped on the lower level." John's voice floated between them. "Nine scientists and three engineers. You shouldn't have too much trouble getting to them. It'll be getting to the leak and pumps that'll be the hard part."

"How so?" Virgil asked, an edge of worry creeping through the words.

John's hologram paused, his hands flicking over information they couldn't see. "The leak is located in their reactor room. This things still in the experimental stage, but they're reading an increase in fusion energy since the seawater hit. If it's not brought back to normal, the areas going to start to boil. You've got about an hour before that happens."

"So get the water out before we become calamari stew." Gordon added with more enthusiasm than Scott thought necessary.

"As I said, this thing's experimental. Either it'll boil that part of the ocean, or explode." Frustration could be heard in the red-head's statement, tucked behind professionalism. Energy generation was never something to play around with. "And with that much energy, we could be talking as small as the entire facility."

"Or as big as?" Scott encouraged, his heart already dropping with the potential disaster.

"Let's just say, I'll be able to see it from '5 and I'll need sunglasses."

A whistle from Gordon, "We best hurry it up then. I'll go get Thunderbird 4 ready."

The brunette felt a rush of relief in having his antsy brother up and out of the cockpit. Gordon had been jittery since the call had come in, apparently eager to get back into his sub. Scott had initially been thrown off by the reaction, to the point he questioned if the aquanaut should go. The size of the rescue had demanded they all go, however, so the eldest had resigned himself to keeping a close eye on his brother.

A laugh sounded from beside him and Scott turned to see the amused look on Virgil's face. "We'll let you know when we're there, John. You good to take Thunderbird 2?"

"FAB, I've got the easy part." John grinned before his image disappeared.

"So," Scott started after a short silence. "What's up with Gordon?"

Another chuckle helped ease the knot in the brunette's gut, tensions ebbing as Virgil spoke. "He had a really good rescue in '4 recently."

"The one with Penelope?" Scott had actually been surprised to learn she'd gone with Gordon.

"Yep, first time out in his 'bird and first time with Penny. I think it surprised him, too. He's been pretty eager to take her out again." Virgil's smile broadened as he went through a couple checks of Tb2's instruments. There was a sense of peace that the raven-haired brother exhibited at seeing his copilot so happy. They'd all been waiting for such moments for Gordon. The kid deserved it.

Scott turned his eyes back to the view before them, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "That's a relief. I was beginning to think -" He stopped, his eyes narrowing at something in front of them. "Did you see that?"

Virgil looked up to find what had caught his brother's eye, but the sky was clear. "See what?"

A shimmer of pastel rainbow streaked across their path, an intricate web of translucent triangles appearing and disappearing in an instant.

"Virg-" it came out strangled as his brother's reflexes kicked in, pulling the green behemoth sharply to the left as the colors raced towards them. It wasn't enough.

They were going to hit.

Scott slammed his hand into the comm. "Gordon! Hang on-"

A bone jarring jolt collided with the side of Thunderbird 2, alarms and lights blaring to life as they hit the invisible wall. A curse rang from Virgil as he faught to regain his controls, but as his hands connected, Scott saw a flash of green, followed quickly by a cacophony of screaming metal and snapping trees.

And Thunderbird 2 crashed.

OoOoOoO

Cascades of dirt and loose tree foliage fell from the silent, hulking form before him. The engines lifeless as she lay still in the middle of a startled forest.

The Hood took a step down the ramp, his armored boots sending dull thumps through the metal. He took a moment to examine his arm, flexing his gloved hand and sending sparks of electricity over his knuckles. Oh, how he adored the sleek technology that would make this experience that much more enjoyable.

Beside him, Fuse appeared, the young man's face drawn with concentration. He was fighting - uselessly - and it was taking more effort than the Hood would have liked to force him towards the ship.

"Bring them to me," he vocalized, ordering the armored man forward without hesitation.

As much as the Hood wanted to see their faces as they were pulled from their seats, there was a certain pleasure in waiting. He would be the ominous figure standing over them as they were tossed before his feet. They would be helpless. Too weak to stop him as he finally enacted a revenge that would leave International rescue and its founder crippled beyond repair.

The initial reason for his malice had long since been lost in the years since he began his quest to control the world, but that did nothing the damper the hatred that still filled him. The Tracys had been a constant in his failures. So much hard work dashed by their family, and for what? To rescue fools who happened to get in his way? Nothing about them made sense.

Except for their machines. They were works of true genius, and although they would likely never be his, the saying still rang true. If he couldn't have them, neither could the Tracys.

The Hood didn't have long to wait as Fuse returned with two limp forms. Scott was easily identified, even slung over the larger man's shoulder. The other - Virgil - was being unceremoniously dragged across the clearing floor.

He frowned, "You seem to be missing one."

He had specifically orchestrated a water rescue for the sole purpose of luring out the aquanaut. His absence only offered fuel for the Hood's ire.

"I didn't see 'im. Must've stayed home," there was no mistaking the relief in his lackey's tone as he deposited the two on the ground.

"Well, look again." The Hood practically growled, sending a sharp wince across Fuse's face. "I will not believe they decided to leave their one member with the most experience dealing with ocean crises behind. Search the whole -"

A groan rose from one of the men, Virgil shifting as he slowly came back to awareness. With a flick of his hand, the Hood order Fuse to help the man into a kneeling position.

"Hey!" Being jerked about seemed to aid in waking Virgil from what looked like a mild head injury, if the blotchy, red lump by his temple was any indication. He tried to struggle against the grip on his biceps. "Let go!"

"Come now, my boy," the Hood grinned as he caught the young man's attention, watching the confusion and anger turn to horror and fear. "I was hoping for a bit more time before we started, but since you've decided to join us, I guess now's as good a time as any."

Brown eyes shifted to find Scott's unconscious form before glaring up at the villain. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I already have it," he grinned, crossing his arms behind his back as he regarded the motionless Thunderbird before returning to his captives. "I have you and your ship, your brother, and, I assume, Gordon, as well. You did bring him, didn't you?" A flicker of panic flashed over the pilot's face, an answer without words. "Ah good. We'll find him soon enough. But for now…" It was time for a bit of fun. Gordon was most likely hiding or unconscious in some other part of the ship. He wasn't going anywhere. "Fuse, if you would."

Without a word, the purple armored man hauled virgil to his feet, pulling them both back a ways to offer a bit more room. The Hood needed room. He needed to make sure that every ounce of pain could be witnessed by the eldest.

The villain's hand lifted, holding a device he'd tucked back into his belt after bring down the green behemoth. It was compact and not nearly as intimidating as he'd expected, but as he aimed it at Scott, the sudden commotion from Virgil told him it still had a desirable effect.

"Leave him alone!" There was a threat behind the words, but Fuse's hold was strong. The brother would not be able to interfere.

Adjusting the settings for a much smaller target, the Hood activated the force field, watching as it wrapped around the still form. He grinned at the ease of lifting Scott from the ground. The jostling to whatever injuries had been inflicted on landing sent a groan from the brunette. For a moment, he simply hung in the air, supported by the translucent energy that had brought down the ship. It would be so easy to crush him or send him hurtling into one of the nearby trees, but no. There was an art to what he had planned. No use ending it so quickly.

"Welcome, Scott Tracy," the Hood greeted as blue eyes opened and began to register what was happening around him. Virgil was still held firm, his face a mask of shock as he watched his eldest brother hover over the ground.

"Hood!" Scott grunted with the effort of trying to break free of his restraint. "What are you-"

The field retracted just enough to cut off his question with a harsh gasp. The pressure against his chest would be just enough to make it near impossible to pull in another breath. The Hood let it stay at the setting, watching as the brunette struggled to pull in the much needed oxygen. He knew he was at risk of losing the eldest Tracy, releasing the field just enough to allow a shuddered gasp. No point killing him, now. Not just yet.

"As you can see, I have the power to decide how long you live," he spoke, calmly stepping around the suspended form to get a better look at the horror on his face. "You see, you will die today, but not before you watch your brothers suffer."

Before he'd even finished detailing his intent, Fuse was shoving Virgil to the ground. To the Hood's surprise, the smaller man was already up on his feet, falling into a defensive stance as his attention darted between Fuse, the Hood and Scott.

"Virg- run!" The brunette cried.

But he didn't.

Ah, the foolish bravery of a Tracy. The Hood could count on it to fulfill any number of needs that arose, and as Fuse took the first running leap into the figure, he knew it would be their downfall.

OoOoOoO

Kayo had taught him how to block. Of course, she weighed barely one thirty soaking wet. The impact was entirely different when administered by a two hundred plus, fully armored man.

The pain was just registering in his arms when Virgil collided with the dirt, skidding a few feet before rolling back to his feet. _Don't lose your attacker. Eyes forward._

Only, his head was still spinning with the crash, his vision blurring the purple and black as the figure advanced.

A hand shot up, ready to stop what Virgil thought would be another strike, but he quickly discovered his mistake as a hand wrapped around his forearm and wrenched him around, throwing his already aching body into the ground once more.

He heard the pop before he felt it. Fire laced through his shoulder as the joint dislocated, his arm falling limp as he fought to hold back a pained cry. His teeth grit tight and his lungs burned for him to take a breath. He sucked in what he could, trying to push himself back up on legs that wouldn't cooperate.

"Stop!" He heard Scott's anguished scream just before something solid slammed into Virgil's side, the sharp snap of his ribs stealing away what little oxygen he'd gained. He curled into himself, this time crying out with the daggers piercing through his abdomen.

Everything was yelling at him. His head, shoulder, his ribs, Scott, the need to keep his brothers safe. All of his mind was screaming that they needed to get away from the Hood.

Dirt and fallen leaves mixed into the sweat beading on his forehead, Virgil's arms desperately trying to push himself up and away from his assailant. Pain seared through his shoulder, forcing him into an awkward crawl as he gasped. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to fight Fuse and save Scott? And Gordon? Where was he?

The thoughts were bombarding his mind as he watched the larger man slowly circle around him, morphing the panic into a burning anger that fueled his legs up under him. If he'd expected surprise on Fuse's face, he didn't see it, instead focusing on putting as much power into his lower limbs. Virgil lunged forward, instinct from hours of practice kicking in as he sent a fist into the man's lower jaw. He knew how much more effective it would have been if he'd had the use of both arms, but the strike still offered him a staggered opening as Fuse took a step back.

_Keep him close!_ Kayo's voice screamed at him to continue his attack. He wouldn't have the benefit of regrouping. Fuse had the advantage here and one misstep, even just to rest, could he deadly.

A quick lunge forward and he kicked out his leg, aiming for the armored man's knee. If he could get Fuse on the ground, maybe he could focus on the Hood and freeing Scott from whatever contraption the villain had him in. After that, they could run. Get back on Thunderbird 2 and activate the lockdown… And find Gordon.

It was as much of a plan as he could come up with and, in hindsight, it was a decent one given the agony in his head.

Except, Fuse didn't go down. Virgil's leg slammed into the intended target, but the thick armor and the fatigue quickly taking hold of his adrenaline-fueled rage resulted in a shock of pain rippling up his leg. Fuse reached down and took hold of the appendage before Virgil could pull it back.

A snap rang through the forest and for a long moment, Virgil thought it had to have been a branch. A stick that had just found its way to the first floor and under the path of someone's foot. But that didn't explain the breath-stealing shards of pain that sent him falling to the ground, his leg, still held by Fuse, bent at an odd angle as the man's other hand lifted.

His ears were ringing with the rush of blood to his head and a scream - his scream - growing hoarse as he tried to pull himself away, stopping as his leg jarred.

And then, stars sparked across his vision as a fist slammed into his cheek. His broken leg fell and curled against his stomach as Virgil tried to escape the pain. Blood was pooling on his tongue with the harsh, metallic taste that stemmed from the burning ache in his cheek. He tried to expel the liquid, already aware of the building need to vomit and knowing how much damage that act would bring.

Large fingers gripped the collar of his suit, mercilessly dragging him across the ground until he could make out the strangled cries coming from Scott. Despair came with the sound of his brother. Both were helpless, one watching the other lose a fight for their lives and the other realizing he'd failed to free them both. Virgil had lost. Scott might still have a chance, but as the younger brother was bodily tossed onto the metal grating of the enemy ship, injuries screaming for relief, he began to succumb to the fear and panic.

They were going to die.

Dark, brown eyes found blue, wide in so much pain. Virgil couldn't tell if it was physical or the kind that came with being helpless to stop Fuse from bending down to lift him by the green belt. Powerless to step in front of the fist and take the blow himself.

Unable to save his little brother from the pain and darkness that enveloped him as it connected. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmm, I expected a little more fight from this one," Scott heard the Hood's words, letting them seep through the anguish to incite a rage he reserved for when his brothers were threatened. He wanted to tear into the madman, tear the smirk he knew was on his face. Yet, all he could do was stare at the still form, crimson spilling from Virgil's lips and onto the cold steel. His brother was broken, possibly dying and Scott couldn't move.

"Leave him alone!" The brunette finally cried as Fuse took a step closer. The young villain's face was tight with lines of concentration, void of any kind of compassion. He continued on, oblivious to Scott's plea as he bent to take hold of the arm that lay by Virgil's side. A tense second ticked, the brunette's gut twisting until Fuse stopped, glancing up to his boss.

The Hood, although out of Scott's view, had to be grinning as he spoke. "Ah yes, do leave the poor boy. I would hate to lose him before the real demonstrations can begin."

Fuse stood without a word and turned, heading towards Thunderbird 2. Scott's mind was yelling for him to fight and protect his brothers. He couldn't stand to see Gordon pulled from the ship and tormented by a man who'd already caused him so much pain. And Fuse? That didn't make sense. Betrayal sprung forth to mix with the overwhelming emotions, his fists clenching to try and break the invisible field holding him.

"Jus- just take our Thunderbird and go!" It was a plea, plain and simple. Their 'birds weren't worth this and Scott understood that now more than ever.

"Oh, Scott, I already have your Thunderbird." The Hood spoke as he forced the device to turn the distraught man towards him. Scott couldn't miss the sheer glee on the sadistic man's face. "This isn't about your planes, anymore. This is about destroying your family."

His mouth fell open with the need to say something, anything to change the villain's mind, but the absolute horror that came with that statement - the hatred behind the words - stole his breath. There would be no bartering, no appealing to his conscience to let them go. Scott couldn't win against a heart of stone… So he would fight with words.

"You're a coward!"

A brow rose as the Hood regarded him. "You confuse strategy with cowardice? Do you not prefer to handle a situation from the safety of your precious Thunderbirds? You, Scott Tracy, know more about hiding than you may even realize."

Scott shook the jab away, focusing on his goal. "You use people to do what you can't. My father… All you've ever wanted was his technology because you were never able to create your own. And even when you had him-... You had him! And in all this time, you got what? A few pieces of tech? Never anything close to the legacy of the great Jeff Tracy. So, what you call strategy, I call an overcompensation for your own failures! You're inadequate!" His heart leapt as he watch his words hit, the Hood's eyes narrowing with the insult. "Pathetic… You even had Gordon and couldn't break him. Everything you did to him and you have nothing." So close, he could see the anger building. All he needed was for the villain to drop the field to take care of him personally. Scott had no intentions of engaging. He would grab Virgil and run. "You can break us, torture us, kill us... But in the end what do you get... The sad, empty victory of a dead body and the shards of a life devoid of meaning? You get nothing... because, in the end, you are nothing."

A growl cut through the forest as the brunette broke through. Only, the field didn't drop. The Hood's arm lifted, his thumb sliding over the controls and in an instant, the force field constricted, painfully cutting off the breath Scott had tried to take in.

_No, no, no!_… Spots danced over Scott's eyes as his body fought for oxygen.

"I've gained enough!" The Hood ground out between clenched teeth. "I'll enjoy snuffing the life out of you with your father's technology. Oh, yes! This is his work! A prize, meant to keep you safe and it will be your undoing! Say goodbye to the world you tried so hard to protect, Scott. It won't be returning the favor!"

Crushing pain flared across his ribs as they strained against the pressure. Flashes of his life shot through his vision against the darkness that began to bleed into the corners. His last chance was gone. He'd miscalculated and he would die for it. Virgil... Gordon… his fault. Scott had failed. Jeff's face appeared, smiling as he showed him the blueprints to Thunderbird 1. His brothers, sitting around the kitchen table, Grandma's cooking at the center. Little Alan when he'd had to break the news about Dad. Mom… Her face was so clear and bright. She was smiling. A sad smile that offered unconditional love.

Scott's vision blurred and the fight left him, wanting his mother's warm arms to wrap him up and take away the pain and fear.

His eyelids fluttered, drifting shut as the desire to care ebbed away...

And then, he was falling.

Pain raked through him as he hit the ground, head colliding with steel. Air rushed into his lungs with the loss of his restraint. Blue eyes pulled open and the landscape came into focus in time for him to see his little brother, arm outstretched. Whatever relief Scott felt soon bled away as his body gave out, the blue and yellow swirling with his tired mind.

_Gordon... run..._

OoOoOoO

He'd woken up in Thunderbird 4, strapped to his seat and wondering why he'd decided to take a nap here instead of in his room with Penny. And why did his head feel like he'd been through too many rounds with Kayo on kick boxing day? He'd found blood oozing from a lump to mix into his hairline that answer that question. His suit had partially answered the first. They were on a rescue and something had gone wrong.

Gordon had tried to call Virgil first. If Thunderbird 4 was in her module, then Virgil would be at the helm of '2. Nothing had happened. His console was on, but the radio wasn't working. He tried his belt, the comm refusing to activate. Alarms had gone off in his head at that point. They were down and something was interfering with their ability to talk to each other. One last try to reach Thunderbird 5 and home only confirmed it.

Panic had tried to take over, the urge to seal his 'bird up and stay safely inside almost impossible to push away.

But if Virgil was still out there…

Gordon had extracted himself from his seat and into the back of Thunderbird 4, not even second guessing the choice to put on his exo-suit. The helmet and chest plate alone would protect him from even the hardest-

The realization hit him in an instant. He was gearing up for a fight he wasn't even sure existed. He'd flexed the armored glove and shook the hesitation away. If everything was fine - if he was overreacting - his family could laugh and joke about it later.

Because if it wasn't okay...

Amber eyes had shifted to the laser cutter that he'd affectionately named his lightsaber. Better safe than sorry…

The cockpit had been his first area to search, but his brother wasn't there. Gordon was starting to wonder if he might have passed him on the way up, but a glance through the windshield told him he was very wrong.

Virgil was down. He wasn't moving and that had sent an ache through Gordon's chest with the need to get to him.

His gaze had shifted to… Scott? How had he forgotten? Concussion seemed a likely answer, but Gordon couldn't find the sense to care. Instead, he found himself transfixed by his eldest brother.

He was floating… And in pain!

And the Hood looked vicious with anger as he pointed something at Scott that the blonde immediately assumed was the cause of his brother's torment.

Whatever fear had tried to stop him earlier was gone, replaced by adrenaline and the need to save his brothers. He hadn't bothered with the lift, hitting the charge code on his saber before slipping through the emergency hatch and falling the twenty feet to the ground below. Thunderbird 2's angle allowed him a shorter fall than expected. The armor took the brunt of the impact, the pain minimal as he ran forward, eyes locked to the brunette, then the Hood and the device.

He didn't hesitate to fire.

Gordon watched as the device exploded in the Hood's hand, the villain shrieking in surprise as he clutched the appendage. A shimmer of color flared and Scott fell, hard. The blonde wished he could have done something to save his brother the added pain, but he was alive and that's what mattered.

"Get away from them!" His voice was low and threatening as he aimed the saber at the villain, painfully aware that the charged shot had drained it for the next hour.

"You!" The malice sent a shiver of fear up Gordon's spine. He hadn't seen the Hood since the day he'd escaped the base. Hearing the ring of death behind that one word sent a numbing dread through his limbs. He wanted to run. If it hadn't been for the two, motionless figures on the ground, he would have.

Taking a shaky step forward, Gordon tried again, focusing his own hatred into his voice. "I said, get... away."

At this, the Hood seemed to collect himself, flexing his hand as he regarded the blonde. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have plans for all of you." A grin spread over the villain's face as he turned his gaze to Scott. "I must thank you,though. I almost ended this with one less of you to torture."

His hands had started to shake, Gordon realizing how fragile his hold was on his emotions. He found Virgil, ignoring the Hood's vindictive glare. Virgil hadn't moved in the time it had taken Gordon to find his brothers, the splatters of red on the ramp he lay across sending deep need for action through him. The Hood indicated he wanted them alive, but that didn't mean they weren't in danger of succumbing to injuries he couldn't see.

"I- I won't let you take them." Gordon desperately wanted to sound confident and convey the threat he wasn't even sure he could carry out. His heart was hammering against his chest as his brain continued to beg him to run. The villain would know he wasn't ready to take him on by himself, but what else was he supposed to do.

"And how, exactly were you planning to stop me?" The Hood laughed, confirming the blonde's fears. He couldn't bluff his way out of this. He would have to fight… wounded and dizzy with a potential concussion, the throbbing on the side of his head growing steadily worse.

But he had to try.

A breath to center himself and Gordon lifted his fists, falling into a loose fighting stance to ensure the Hood knew what was about to happen. If anything, he could at least make it more difficult for the villain to take his brothers. And if he was lucky, help would arrive. He would cling to that hope.

"Really? This is your plan?" The Hood seemed intrigued, taking a step forward as he laced his hands behind his back.

_Focus. Don't let him get in your head._

"I suspect my niece has been training you," he stopped just off the end of the ramp. "You do realize she's no match against me? I helped train her."

Gordon felt the pit in his stomach morph into a chasm that threatened to swallow him. This was news that hadn't been offered by his sister and it only managed to tear at what little resolve he had. They'd been training for just this type of situation, yet, it took almost all of him to even pin her. What good was he going to be against the man who trained her?

"So, she didn't mention it?" The Hood surmised, donning a smug smile as he took a step to his left. "Good girl. I do hate to have surprises like these spoilt. Yes, my brother and I both worked with Tanusha, but it was I who gave her the more... lethal skillset. Her father only offered defense, but what good is that when the enemy is right on top of you?" He paused, eyeing the blonde as he moved back to the right. "Is that what she taught you? How to prevent an attack?"

The answer was yes, but that wasn't the only reason she'd put a great deal into defense. Blocking an attack could lead to an opening. Patience. Take your time and wait for the best opportune moment to strike, taking your opponent down without wasting too much energy. It had seemed appropriate at the time, but standing in the open, now, left him feeling exposed. He was vulnerable.

Another step, closer this time. The Hood was toying with him and with each second that passed, Gordon felt his resolve draining. He needed to move if he was really going to do things.

"She taught me more that you know," which was true. Kayo had dedicated much of her time learning new techniques to teach him. He might not have her skill, but if the man before him could be surprised into lowering his guard, Gordon would take that chance. "One more chance… Leave now, before anyone else gets hurt."

"The only one who is going to get hurt around here," the Hood finally stopped, dropping into a crouch, his eyes bright with a need that Gordon had witness enough times as the man's captive, before his voice took on a deadly tone, "is you."

Muscles tensed as Gordon's heart began to beat out an alarm to either be ready to run or stand his ground. His eyes were glued to the Hood, waiting for the first strike and only seeing the vicious smirk on the older man's face.

A snap to his left.

And something big and heavy slammed into his side, propelling him across the forest floor and skidding into a downed tree. Fire coursed through his lungs as he tried to pull in the air that he'd lost, scrambling onto hands and knees as his brain screamed at him to move.

Lifting his head to find the Hood and what had hit him, Gordon froze, his eyes finding the purple armored man standing just under Thunderbird 2's nose. Emotions warred in his gut as he looked at his friend while the Hood laughed, obviously pleased with Fuse's actions.

"Oh, this is quite delightful, Gordon." The older man's smile had lost its sadistic glee, replaced by a sickening amusement. "Why get my hands dirty when I have Fuse here. He is more than capable of dealing with you... but it's my understanding that you might have some reservations about fighting your... friend?"

Gordon faltered, unable to breathe. "What?"

"No need to play dumb, my boy," the villain continued. "I've been privy to your relationship with my agent for quite some time. I will say, the two of you have an interesting way of communicating. What I found most intriguing was how much you confided in Fuse rather than your own brothers!" At this, he gestured to Scott and Virgil, still unconscious by the ship. "Do they know? Oh, do let me tell them if they don't. It would be almost worth the trouble to see their faces. The betrayal! And all it took was my operative playing to your needs."

The world was crumbling under him as the Hood spoke, his eyes locked on Fuse who had yet to offer anything. His face, a bruise spreading across his jaw, was void of emotion. Gordon's chest pulsed with an ache of betrayal that he quickly tried to push away. Fuse was his friend. The Hood was messing with them. He had to be.

Wordlessly, Fuse took one lumbering step forward, his helmet activating and cutting off any chance Gordon could do physical damage.

Not that he wanted to.

No matter how odd their friendship, that didn't negate the fact that they were just that - friends. Fuse had saved his life at no benefit to himself. No one just did that, especially someone working for the Hood. Something was wrong, in more ways than just their current situation. Gordon needed time to figure out what that could be.

So Gordon did the only thing he could think of as he stood, hands raising to ward off the approaching man. He talked.

"Hey, Fuse…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Gordon, just run!_ Fuse's thoughts were screaming, but his mouth wouldn't move. He took another step forward as his fists lifted. The Hood was encouraging a more hand-to-hand combat versus his explosives, which was fine. Even in the thicker suit, Gordon would be pulverized by a close blast and the demolitions expert couldn't live with that.

His headache had doubled in the time since fighting Virgil, Fuse trying to resist. He'd initially been relieved to not find Gordon on board Thunderbird 2, but the boss's voice had practically yelled at him to get back outside. It had taken almost all of his strength to simply knock the aquanaut away instead of tackling him and beating him to a smear on the ground. The Hood had wanted more, so he would consider this a win.

"- Fuse, I don't know what he's done, but -" Gordon was trying to back away as he spoke, bumping into a tree as he went.

The pain through his arm was intense as he fought to prevent the strike from hitting the blonde, instead, his fist sending splintered wood cascading around them. Gordon scrambled back and Fuse hoped he had finally realized there was nothing he could do. If he would just leave, maybe -

But he didn't. The obnoxious chivalry that was embedded into the Tracys brought Gordon back, the smaller form launching from behind another tree to land a solid kick to his chest. Fuse felt it ripple through him, throwing him off balance until another full body tackle took him down.

"Please, talk to me!" Gordon begged, rolling off of him to stand at the ready. "I don't want to fight you!"

Fuse didn't want to fight either, but how was he supposed to stop? How could he let Gordon know that this was all the Hood. He could barely control his own limbs and his voice was useless!

The Hood wanted him close, forcing Fuse back to his feet and towards the aquanaut who was searching for another strategy. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but in them, Fuse found purpose. Gordon would do whatever he could to get them all out of the Hood's clutches. It was that sense that let a flash of an idea pop into his head. Executing it would be another problem, altogether.

Gordon was moving again, but not the way Fuse had expected. The aquanaut pushed off the ground, aiming for the figure who still stood near the center of the clearing. If the Hood was shocked by this, his face didn't show it, but the urgency to get to Gordon before he could attack was prominently searing through his brain.

Gordon would get to the Hood first, though, and as the demolitions expert watched the blue figure pull back his arm to strike, Fuse felt the first drop in the Hood's control. The villain had simply sidestepped the attack, blocking another as Gordon threw his elbow back towards the bald man's face.

Fuse was a few feet from them when he felt enough of the Hood slip away and his hand reached for his belt, grabbing at the small, cylindrical device. If he could just -

His other arm looped around Gordon's neck, the armor and helmet the only thing keeping him from crushing the smaller man's throat. They fell back, away from the Hood and the villain's thoughts were back, burning away any ability to activate the device.

Gordon struggled in his grip, both hands pulling at the arm that was slowly began to crush his gear.

"Fuse!" He ground out, his legs kicking for momentum. Gordon was too small to fight the strength of the purple armor, no matter how much he tried. This would be the end of the battle if Fuse didn't do something.

Stealing himself for the barrage, Fuse fought, focusing all of his strength into the one limb. Just a little less pressure and Gordon could slip free. Fire tore through him as he felt his hand twitch and his body begin to shake. Just a little more… Fuse took a step back and his foot hit a branch, a casualty of the downed ship, and stumbled. Gordon twisted, using the moment to pull himself free. Not far enough, though, as the empty hand caught Gordon's arm. Fuse's other came forward, slamming into the aquanaut's gut.

_Take it!_ The larger man pleaded as Gordon's arm wrapped around his abdomen and the hand still pressed into him. But he didn't.

The fist fell away and to his surprise, moved to the aquanaut's hand, restrained by Fuse's other. Whether the Hood realized it or not, he had just forced Fuse to take hold of Gordon's hand, the device safely held between them. There was a moment of confusion as the blonde glanced up, their eyes meeting and Fuse hoped he could read the urgency.

And then, Gordon was flying across the ground, bouncing off of it as he landed. Fuse was already running, leaping into the air, his foot ready to come down on the aquanaut's torso. Dirt and pebbles shot up as the earth trembled, Fuse missing his target as the blonde rolled. The cylinder was still clutched in his hand.

_Use it!_ Fuse wanted to yell, the pain in his head spiking as he tried to force the words to the surface.

Gordon knew what was going on now, or at least had a good idea as he tried, again, to get to the Hood. The villain understood this, as well, sending Fuse on an intercept course that had him wrapping thick arms around Gordon and tackling him before he could even swing at the villain.

He stood, pulling Gordon with him and -

_Squeeze the life out of him!_ The Hood instructed, viciously.

Fuse had this friend in a bear hug around his chest, the armor constricting against the yellow metal of Gordon's suit. Pained gasps fell from his mouth as the suit began to buckle.

"F-fuse -" Gordon's hand pressed against the clear glass of his helmet, his struggles weakening with the pressure keeping his lungs from expanding. Yet, he still tried to reach his friend. "Fight… It -"

A creak of metal as part of the suit buckled sent alarms though Fuse, adrenaline surging forward as he realized there was only one thing he could do before he was forced to kill his friend. It was worth the pain to try.

Fuse concentrated on three letters. Three simple sounds that could end all of this. Each one sent a pulse of fire behind his eyes and down his throat, but he could feel them surfacing, his lips parting. His vision blurred against the agony of the Hood's control, but the blue and yellow remained prominent. Gordon -

"E… M… P…"

As he heard his voice grind out the letters, Fuse fell, back into the numbing recesses of the Hood's control. It was up to Gordon now, but he could feel his arms growing tighter around the blonde's torso.

_C'mon, Squid… Save the day…_

OoOoOoO

Another section of his suit gave, the edges digging into his ribs. Gordon couldn't breathe. He'd tried to push his way free of the strong arms, but when that had proven hopeless, he'd changed his focus to the helmet. If he could get it open, maybe he could knock Fuse out. It would hurt, but they'd both be alive.

And then, Fuse spoke.

Gordon had heard and registered the three letters, but his mind was fogging as his lungs burned and shadows began to dance across his vision. He tried to return his concentration to the helmet, his other hand joining the first. The hollow thud of the device still sitting in his hand gave him enough pause to consider what Fuse had meant.

EMP…

In an instant, he knew what he was holding, but the constricting arms intensified, sending a strangled cry from the blonde's lips as his head shot back, eyes staring at the blue sky above them. His arms fell away, along with what strength he has left to fight. The Hood was going to kill him right here. He was going to make Fuse do it.

And, as the spots began the block out the view above, Gordon's thumb flicked over the single button on the device. What did he have to lose? He was already lost if he didn't try.

He pressed it.

Before Gordon could release the trigger, a wave of energy surged out around him, cutting off the hiss of oxygen from his tanks. The arms around him loosened and he fell, slumping on his side as ribs and lungs protested the movement.

He tried to push himself back as Fuse's legs gave out and he fell. Arms reached forward as Fuse caught himself before he could land on the gasping aquanaut. Gordon felt himself relax, unclasping his helmet with trembling fingers and letting it fall away as he sucked in each breath.

"Squid -" Fuse started with a lopsided grin, sounding as exhausted as Gordon felt. "Ya did it…"

Relief soaked him like a rogue wave and he couldn't stop the moisture that collected in his eyes. He was alive and Fuse was free. They'd defeated the Hood's plan - the Hood...

Frantic to continue keeping them safe, Gordon scrambled out from under his friend, muscles protesting as he made it to his feet and found the villain just where they'd left him. His expression had soured, a furious glare piercing the aquanaut.

"What did you do?" The villain growled.

Fuse stood, taking the spot beside Gordon, his helmet open and his voice clear as he answered. "Shorted out your control. You're gonna pay for what you've done."

Gordon felt a spark of energy burst through him as he watched the Hood's anger turn to concern for a brief second. It was enough for them to know the Hood hadn't anticipated Fuse's liberation, and it was Fuse who acted first.

The cry of anger that resounded from the larger man, spurred the aquanaut forward, ready to help take down the Hood. Fuse's attack missed, his fist cutting through air as the villain dodged - right into Gordon's.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good watching the Hood's head snap back with the impact of his fist. Gordon had fantasized about it on some of his clearer days in the torturous base. That smug grin would sit behind his eyelids until he felt he could rend it from the villain's flesh if given the opportunity.

The victory was short lived as the Hood took a long stride back, a shield forming around his head. Gordon's eyes went wide as he realized the EMP had been too small to affect the Hood's suit.

"Your persistence is impressive," the villain licked at the blood tinging his lower lip. "But it ends, now."

The atmosphere sizzled as electricity streaked across the Hood's suit. His expression was a contorted grin, fire burning in his golden eyes. There was no mistaking the intent.

Gordon chanced a look at Fuse whose rage had changed to frantic fear. Panic. The demolitions expert knew what was coming and was acting out of fear.

"Wait!" But he didn't. Fuse ran forward, aiming another fist at the villain. Gordon cursed and followed after, heart hammering as he watched the sadistic smile.

The larger man's fist hit, connecting with the chest plate of the Hood's armor and stopped. Whatever force was behind the strike was gone and a black gloved hand shot out, catching Fuse in the side of the face and launching him back into a thick tree trunk.

Gordon couldn't stop, but he didn't attack either. Instead, he waited for the Hood to throw another punch and dodged, letting the blow graze off his shoulder as he spun to face his opponent's back.

Subdue and disarm... another of Kayo's lessons, drilled into his head for the potential of attack.

One of Gordon's arms looped the Hood's extended one, using his momentum to spin, taking the older man with him. No matter what the advanced tech could do, there was no stopping gravity. There was a startled shout as the Hood lifted off his feet and over Gordon's back. The intent was to get the man on the ground, but as the boots slammed into the dirt, the blonde knew he was in trouble.

The Hood's arm, still in his hand, latched on, a powerful kick striking just under the yellow armor of his exo-suit and sending webs of pain through his ribs. Another kick, aimed for his leg, hit dirt as Gordon twisted, breaking away from the vice-like grip.

The Hood's eyes glinted with malice as he closed what little gap Gordon had made, his fists no longer glowing as he sent a flurry of punches aimed for the aquanaut's head. His hands moved quickly to stop the blows from landing, but that didn't negate the jarring impacts that accompanied them.

Where was Fuse? There was no way he could take down the Hood on his own!

A blocked jab and he found an opening, twisting against the impact and pushing off the Hood's back, away from his attacker.

"Impressive," the villain barely sounding winded as he fell into a defensive stance. His eyes followed Gordon, unblinking. "It appears my niece has taught you well. I'll be sure to tell her how hard you fought before I broke you down until you begged for me to stop."

A laugh followed the threat, sending the aquanaut back to a cobblestone room and a body he could no longer support. It was too much, too fast. The images blended until the Hood lunged, his baton replaced by his fist, ready to strike.

Gordon leapt to the side, rolling away as a heel connected with the ground. He was halfway up when the other foot swung into his chest. Pain pulsed through his as he caught it, letting the momentum of the impact help him the rest of the way up. The blonde jerked the appendage, twisting as he did and hoping for the snap the should've followed. Instead, a boot slammed into his jaw, sending bright flashes of light and pain through his head as he fell to his hands and knees.

_Get up!_ Gordon's mind demanded, knowing what would come if he didn't. Arms shaking, he propelled himself out of the way of the kick that would have shattered a rib, blocking the less powerful knee as the Hood's attack traveled farther with lack of connection.

A pair of hands interlocked behind his head and he tried to pull away, but their was strength in the Hood's arms that Gordon just didn't have. He tried to fight the movement, but the knee collided with his nose, sending shards of fire into the matter behind eyes. The world blinked out and Gordon felt himself falling, his arms heavy as he hit the ground. Dirt and leaves sprayed into the blood that now oozed from his nostrils.

"Pity... killing you now will bring me so much pleasure, but I had meant to share this moment with your father," the Hood stood over him as Gordon tried to clear his vision of the three or so bald men merging and splitting. He could see the suit flare with the blue and white energy again, a crackle of electricity bouncing across the grooves before converging into a single ball at the villain's fingertips. "I'd say this will all be over soon, but I've been assured, this will be quite painful."

Amber eyes blinked up at the figure as it finally converged into one image. The ball of energy had been lifted over the Hood's head, angry and volatile as it sparked. Instinct told Gordon to get away from it, to crawl or stumble as quickly as he could to avoid its impact.

But his body wouldn't listen. He turned, painfully slow, pushing against the leaves and branches, wishing he could have been better, faster. All that work for nothing. To lose when everything was on the line.

"Goodbye, Gordon Tracy!" He flipped, arms out to stop the blast. That was human nature, to fight until there was nothing that could deter death. As the Hood's words tore into his mind, he couldn't stop the thoughts of his family and friends. His father, lost for so long, dealing with the loss of not one, but three sons. All because he couldn't defeat the Hood.

A blur of purple cut off his view and Gordon had less than a second to realize what had happened. The ball of energy hit Fuse, sending his body into a rigid spasm. The blonde's dazed mind was yelling, telling him to reach out and save his friends.

But as soon as the convulsions started, they stopped, the larger man crumpling to the ground, motionless.

Gordon scrambled up, over the prone form and rolled Fuse onto his back. Tendrils of smoke laced upwards from the scarred metal, his friend's face slack. He couldn't tell if Fuse was breathing.

A growled curse from above, but Gordon didn't need to look to see the Hood's exasperation. "You can never find good help. Should have seen this coming, but one can't predict failure…"

Anger and grief took him at the same moment, giving him the strength to stand on trembling legs. A step over his friend and Gordon threw wild punch, the Hood easily redirecting it. He stumbled, but used the forward motion to send himself headlong into the villain's gut. The Hood shifted a few feet before his hands reached down and ensnared Gordon by the throat.

Fingers dug into the soft flesh around his trachea, pulling him up to stand before the Hood.

"Come now, Gordon," the shield around the Hood's head dropped so that as he leant towards the struggling, younger man, his warm breath could wash over him as he whispered. "Stop fighting the inevitable."

The hand tightened, dark spots cascading over the Hood's face as the aquanaut's brain lost the blood flow it needed.

A shot rang out, sharp and clear. The smell of burnt flesh and ozone hit Gordon as he realized the hand was gone and air rushed into his lungs.

His next realization was that someone was laying on him and Gordon looked down as his vision shifted. All he could see was the top of a bald head. 


	12. Chapter 12

Something had been wrong and Havoc had known it the moment Fuse had congratulated her on the new assignment. Her brother didn't like being separated for too long and this was, by far, going to be the longest they'd been apart. She had expected a great deal more griping and fussing until she could reassure him that she would make regular visits. That had been her plan going into his room.

The plan changed the moment she realised he was in trouble.

Havoc had told him she would be leaving immediately for her new assignment - a ruse to ruffle his feathers. Truth was, she still had a month left of planning and equipment collecting to get together. That was plenty of time to keep an eye on Fuse and find out what he might be hiding.

But that was easier said than done.

He was spending most of his day in the control room with the Hood. She couldn't imagine what the boss would need Fuse there for. He was better suited blowing things up, not going over data and plans.

When she'd finally spotted him, alone, Havoc had considered pinning him to the wall and forcing the answers out of him. The pain on his face, however, made her stop that train of thought. Fuse thought he'd been alone. His sister had tucked herself into an alcove and simply watched him until his expression slackened and he righted himself like nothing had happened. He passed by her, unaware of her presence.

She didn't know what was wrong with him, but Havoc knew who was involved.

Days passed, as uneventful as any other when they weren't out on a mission. She had tried talking with her brother, but had been informed he was tired and wanted to sleep. Soon after, Dr. Sable had come by to evaluate her readiness for deployment and found Havoc lost in thought. She'd been reprimanded severely for that mistake and she realised balancing her job with taking care of Fuse was going to be difficult.

Havoc was testing her gear in the launch bay when she'd spotted Fuse and the Hood, who had adorned some of their battle armor. Curiosity and concern peaked as she watched them board a transport and take off, alone.

The Hood rarely went on missions. What were they doing going on one, now?

The questions would have eaten away at her resolve, which lead her to do the only thing she could think off.

She followed them.

The chaos cruiser's stealth had been a blessing as she waited and watched until Thunderbird 2 came crashing down. It was almost a joyful glee that took over the anger and fear as understanding hit her. The reason her brother was so overworked was because he was helping take down the Tracys!

Havoc had eagerly watched her brother work, inflicting pain on the darker haired brother until the Hood had ordered Fuse off into the green ship. Whatever the purpose of this attack, it had to have been in the makings for a while. No wonder Fuse had been off.

A thread of confusion tickled the back of her mind as she remembered the one brother she wouldn't mind another chance to meet. Gordon Tracy had incited a change in her brother, making him more hesitant to cause damage that could take lives. It hadn't been too much of an issue, their jobs still being completed, but she still hated the aquanaut for his influence.

Then… "Speak of the devil," Havoc hissed to herself as the blonde had emerged from the Thunderbird. And after a while, where it looked like the Hood would be fighting the boy, her brother had intervened.

Strange how little changes could create cracks in a situation. What should have caused her to jump for joy, a sour bile coated her throat. Fuse was trying to kill Gordon. She should have been happy for that, but it didn't seem right. She'd seen the pain and anguish on Fuse's face when they'd captured the boy and known right then that her brother would be useless against him. Down in that forest… That wasn't her brother.

That was the Hood.

Disgust coursed through her at the invasion. She had been privy to the Mechanic's fate, the Hood relinquishing some of the information about him in order for her to know what she was looking for in the GDF database. She knew about the mind control. When they were finished with the Tracys, she would fix the Hood's mistake and they would find a way to disappear. Her brother didn't deserve to be that madman's puppet.

A flash of energy surged around Fuse and Gordon before she watched them both fall, her heart hammering with fear. What had he done?

Then Fuse was up and -

"Oh, no no no!" Havoc was already slamming the controls to lower the cruiser. Fuse couldn't take the Hood. None of them could! Not on their own…

She ignored the whine of metal as the ship made contact with the trees, jumping from her seat and rushing for the door. Images of her brother being broken flashed through her head, encouraging her to run as her feet hit the ground.

The crack of electricity filled the air and as she burst through the treeline, all she could see was her brother, jumping between the Hood and the prone figure on the ground. And the ball of energy shot into Fuse's chest.

Havoc couldn't move, even as Gordon jumped over her brother's motionless body.

_Dead… He can't be…_

She blinked and he was standing before her, the five year old's grubby little face wet with tears as he stood, waiting for her to wipe the blood from his knee.

Another blink and he was grinning as they dropped from a rooftop that lead to their hideaway from the Children's home.

Again and he was bouncing at the idea of their first job together. A job that had potentially gotten him killed.

_Dead…_

Red filled her vision and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing the laser cutter tucked into her belt. Numb hands lifted it and fired, hitting the target with a sizzle of burning metal and fiber until it reached flesh.

When her senses returned, all she could see was Gordon, scrambling out from under the Hood and over to her fallen brother.

_Please, don't be dead…_

OoOoOoO

Each breath was agony through his throat, but he pushed that aside, content to just be breathing. Fuse, however. Gordon bent over the still man and felt for the brush of air. When it didn't come, he let his rescue senses kick in, tapping at the man's face. His fingers moving to the carotid artery and hoping for any kind of movement.

"Fuse?" It came out as a pained croak that made him cough. He swallowed past the raw ache. "C'mon, buddy, you gotta wake up."

The larger man didn't respond, his pulse nonexistent, prompting Gordon to move to the next steps of saving a life. Only -

The purple armor gleamed like a protective shield that was currently blocking Gordon from actually protecting his friend. Movement caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see Havoc kneeling down on the other side. If it hadn't been for Fuse's impending death, Gordon might have jumped up and ran.

Instead, he growled, "I need this off, now!"

With trembling hands, Havoc keyed in a code into the armor, the joints clicking as the latches disengaged. They both worked to rip the pieces away, revealing the soft jumpsuit underneath.

Without hesitation, Gordon bent over Fuse's chest and began compressions. "I need the AED, red box on the module wall."

The woman hesitated only a moment before following the instructions. It would take her a while to locate it, but they had no other choice. Gordon could only do so much without it.

He was on his fourth cycle when she fell back down on her spot, holding out the box. He reached up as he hit thirty and took the device, pulling it own, his breathing heavy as he worked. Fingers trembled as they gripped the pads, placing them around Fuse's torso before connecting the wires to the small, handheld unit.

Holograms screamed in reds and oranges as the device came on, showing the need for restarting a normal rhythm. The words 'Shock Advised' called out to his addled brain.

"Shocking, get back." He instructed, Havoc watching, wide eyed, tears tumbling down her face as she watched the line scrawling across the air.

And then the jolt.

As soon as Fuse's body had settled, Gordon was back, giving compressions to the unresponsive form.

"Dammit, Fuse!" The blonde shouted, gasping between each press of his palms. "You can't- can't do this!"

Another thirty down and he stumbled weekly to get to Fuse's face, forcing his arms to tilt the man's head back, ready to give two breaths -

Fuse inhaled, sharp and clear.

The AED blinked, showing a rhythm bouncing over the monitor.

For a long second, Gordon didn't dare move, but there was no mistaking the pulse as it grew in strength. The breaths came out stuttered, but each one drew more until the man before him began to move.

"Hey! Hey, don't - Fuse, just lay still." He wasn't even sure if his friend could hear him, but his warnings were fuel for the woman across from him.

"Listen to 'im, lil' bro," Havoc urged, her hand brushing the side of his face.

Brown eyes fluttered open, unfocused as they stared up at the sky.

"Fuse?" Gordon laid a hand on the man's arm, the eyes slowly shifting to meet his. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Hey, buddy. You with us?"

Groaning, a hand came up to find the potentially broken ribs. Havoc was faster, taking the hand and pulling it to her. "Take it easy, Fuse. You're safe."

His eyes left Gordon and found his sister's, a look of confusion and concern melding together. "Wha- 'appened?"

"You took an energy ball to the chest," the blonde offered, feeling the severity of what could have happened if his friend hadn't jumped in the way. "Your heart stopped."

Fuse was processing slower than usual, that much was certain. "CPR?" Gordon nodded. "Ya kiss me?"

The laugh hadn't been intentional, but he couldn't help it or the sharp spikes of pain that sparked through his chest. Fuse had a way of reaching past the trauma of the moment and bringing out what worked best for the aquanaut. "Open mouth and everything. I've had better."

Fuse grinned, his other hand finding Gordon's arm, a silent offer of gratitude. The three of them stayed there for a few more minutes until the readings on the AED were showing a stable rhythm.

"Help me up," Fuse was already trying to get himself into a sitting position.

Gordon gave the larger man another once over, content that he wouldn't need him for the immediate future. Havoc was more than capable of watching him.

"I need to go check on my brothers," he gave the hand on his arm a gentle tap, grateful as it fell away. He glanced to the woman who didn't seem all that interested and stood on legs that threatened to give out at any misstep.

Gordon found his brothers where they had been during the entirety of the fight. He fell by Virgil first, checking the rise and fall of his chest to ensure he was breathing and his pulse was stable. Scott gave a low moan as the aquanaut checked him, but stayed blissfully unaware of the pain his head should be causing him. The knot was already changing to an angry red and blue hue.

"Okay, you two stay put while I go get gurneys," he spoke more to keep himself calm than in hopes his brothers could hear him. As he turned back to Thunderbird 2, he caught a glimpse of Havoc pulling Fuse up and moving him off towards the treeline. His heart thumped with concern, wondering if his friend would be okay if she didn't get him to a hospital. Did she have somewhere else they could go? Certainly not back to the Hood's base -

The Hood, still laying on the ground below Thunderbird 2's nose, had yet to show signs he had survived whatever attack Havoc had hit him with. Gordon found he couldn't move, just staring at the man. His conscience began to gnaw at him, telling him to check vitals. If he considered him just another victim, Gordon could do it… Right?

A whimper beside him from Virgil pulled his thoughts back to two brothers in need of medical care.

Priorities.

Gordon would check on the Hood once he had his family secure.

Without another glance, Gordon ran to the side entrance of the module, prying the door open to reveal the darkness inside. His heart fluttered, wondering if Thunderbird 2 would start up or, at least, let him contact John. He hit the comm on the wall as he activated the release for the hover stretchers, frowning when the panel stayed silent. The deja vu was not missed.

Abandoning the communicator, Gordon connected the gurneys, taking a moment to steady himself as the sunlight from outside sent his head spinning. He hadn't let himself stop yet and just think about all that had happened. As he stood, waiting for the world to stop its mad rotation, it began to seep in just how close they had been to death. If Havoc hadn't intervened, would Gordon be alive right now? That question had come up other times in his life, yet, now it seemed much more dire. Narrowly escaping a rockslide or cave-in seemed tame in comparison to having a psychopath crushing your windpipe.

A few deep breaths and the spinning finally stopped, Gordon leaning heavily on the front stretcher. He needed to move, for his brothers. They still required saving.

Under the green nose of the Thunderbird, the Hood hadn't moved, but the figure standing over him forced Gordon to stop as he'd began the trek back to Scott and Virgil. Havoc looked up, her expression cold as she regarded him. The urge to run came back, but she brushed it away as she turned back to the bald man between them.

"Off with ya, then."

He didn't move, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. It was frightening how much power someone could have simply through memory alone. It didn't really matter what she said, just that she was the one saying it.

Blue eyes pierced him and he clung to the stretchers to anchor himself. "I said, leave. You've done your job. I'm goin' ta do mine."

Gordon tried to nod, to walk forward and away from the two people who had left such massive scares in his life, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"What are you gonna do?"

She crouched, pressing a few buttons on the Hood's suit until the electricity flowed around his body. "That's none of your concern."

But it was. If the Hood was still alive, wasn't it Gordon's duty to save even him? It would be something else, altogether if the man was dead. He knew what Havoc was capable of.

"I-"

"Go, Squid," Fuse's voice, weak but reassuring called through his sister's suit. "It'll be okay."

Gordon wanted to believe that. With everything in him, he tried, but there would always be images of a room with a single light. As much as he hated the Hood, he couldn't condemn him to that.

"Get to your brother's, Gordon," Fuse tried again. "You've still got a rescue to finish. Those scientists aren't gonna last much longer."

That kicked his feet out from under him, picking up speed as he moved past Havoc, unable to watch as she began to lift the Hood over her shoulder. It wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could do.

But deep down, where he tried to hide away the darkest parts of him, Gordon felt relief. And guilt, but the sense that the Hood would never hurt him or his family again was too much to overlook.

Amber eyes locked onto the two brothers he'd left, Scott already moving with uncoordinated limbs.

Steadying himself, Gordon crouched and lifted his eldest brothers arm, pulling it over his back. Scott, for his part, didn't stir, the blonde having to awkwardly position the taller man onto the stretcher before he could gently lower him onto the headrest. Once his feet were secured, all Gordon needed to do was lift Virgil.

"Come on, Virg," he spoke into his brother's ear as he looped his arms under Virgil's armpits, pulling him up to sit. He'd only ever had to do this three times in their lives, after his brother had been injured during a rescue and each time had been excruciating. Gordon was q litting over half the weight of Virgil, making it far more difficult for the aquanaut to move the man. Even on his best day, it was a challenge.

Today wasn't his best, but it held enough urgency to fuel his muscles into hoisting his unconscious brother over his shoulder and onto the stretcher. It was with haggard breaths and a heavy lean over Virgil that he finally found himself ready to load them back into Thunderbird 2.

Gordon turned back to the ship, his brothers in tow, and blinked. The Hood and Havoc were gone, along with was his dilemma. There was nothing he could do for the villain. If he was lucky, he'd already be dead. If he wasn't, then -

Shaking the thoughts away, Gordon pushed the gurneys forward, towards the ship he hoped he could repair. If Fuse was telling the truth, then he still had other people to save. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sounds came back to him first, clear and frantic. Someone was digging through a drawer next to him. A sharp ache followed the sound, pulsing through his head and forcing a groan from a throat that felt too dry. The shifting stopped, replaced by hollow footsteps before something cool was placed to his head.

Scott's eyes flew open and filled with the image of his little brother standing over him. Blood streaked across his cheek from a nose that already looked swollen, sending alarms through his limbs. He needed to get up and see what was wrong!

"Lay still, Scott," Gordon spoke, anticipating the movements and keeping him down with a firm hand on his sore chest. Why did he hurt so much? "You've got a concussion and some bruised ribs, I think. Can't feel great and won't feel any better if you try getting up too fast."

"Ow-" was all he could offer as he took in a deep breath. "Yeah- Sounds about right... what happened?"

For a moment, too long for Scott's taste, Gordon was silent, busying himself with cracking a few more of the cold packs and placing them against the abused ribs. "You're in Thunderbird 2's infirmary."

"I can see that," he winced at the pressure on his chest. "But why? Last thing I remember, we were headed to a rescue. Did we crash? Where's Virgil?" He hadn't meant to sound so frantic at that last bit, but he was quickly realizing the infirmary lights were out, an emergency lantern providing what little light illuminated the space.

"Virgil's right here," Gordon took a step back to reveal the other gurney.

Scott tried his best to see through the rails of his bed, but all he could glimpse was the blue of his brothers suit and a few more of the packs they used for swelling and head injuries.

"Scott-" the blonde yelped, hands catching the brunette's back with the understanding that Scott was going to sit up, bruised ribs or not. "Take it easy, you've been out for at least twenty minutes."

He'd stopped listening to his brother's concerns, his eyes scanning the silent one across from him. Half of Virgil's face wore a cold pack, covering the dark blue bruises that were spreading across his lip. There was a leg, bent at an odd angle, yet to be splinted, but covered in the bundles to reduce the swelling.

Wide blue eyes found Gordon's again and he repeated his earlier question. "Gordon, what happened?"

The aquanaut's mouth dropped open as if to offer more instructions, but closed again, a war battling behind his eyes.

"Gordon?" Scott tried again, gentler as he picked up on the younger man's struggle. "Please, tell me."

When Gordon looked up, lamp light shimmered across the amber, tears held at bay as he answered. "We crashed… It was the Hood - he, um, I think he planned it."

A sudden need burned through Scott's resolve and he swung his legs out, over the gurney, catching Gordon by the shoulder and pulling the blonde to stand in front of him. His other hand cupped the side of his face, forcing his little brother to look him in the eyes.

"I'm okay, Scott," Gordon answered hastily before the question could be asked. "They're gone." He pulled away from the physical contact, busying himself with returning the drawers to their closed positions. "I've gotta get Thunderbird 2 back online," he lifted a hand as Scott moved to come off the bed. "Stay here, with Virgil. He hasn't woken up yet and I don't need him freaking out and hurting himself more than he already is."

"But- Gordon, I don't like the idea of you being alone." He understood the need to watch their unconscious brother on the stretcher, but did Gordon really have to go?

"Me either," the blonde gave a lopsided grin that didn't quite match the worry in his eyes. "But the sooner we're airborne, the sooner we can get home. Stay here, big bro. I've got this."

Before Scott could argue, Gordon was gone, taking the anxious look with him. The brunette still wasn't clear on what had actually happened, but if the Hood was involved, it couldn't have been as simple as a ship malfunction.

How were they still alive? That question only managed to confuse him more. The Hood wouldn't have let them go this easily.

Scott looked back to the darkened entryway of the infirmary, where he'd watched Gordon hastily leave. Something unpleasant began to fester in his gut. What had his little brother done?

He turned back to watch Virgil's chest rise and fall. The bruises were suddenly not from a blow during a crash. The broken leg hadn't been from the joint snapping forward into the console. His brother had been attacked.

And just like that, whatever Gordon had done, he would have, too.

OoOoOoO

Usually, he hated coming back to his seat after Scott had been in it. His legs would come a full foot short and he'd have to reach to grab the controls. Today, though... sitting where Scott had been, there was a comfort in that widened space.

Gordon had stayed, just sitting in the seat for a full minute before he forced himself to readjust it. He knew Scott was safe and just a short walk away, but he needed that physical contact.

Thunderbird 2 responded on the first try, only giving a short hiccup as her engines restarted. She thankfully hadn't been affected by the EMP, just the impact and loss of her pilots.

"-ome in, Thunderbird 2!"

Gordon nearly fell from the seat as John's voice filled the cabin, obviously in distress from loss of communications. How long had they been silent?

"John?" He answered, unsteadily.

"Gordon! There you are! What ha-" the hologram had popped up as soon as the aquanaut had activated the link. John's face had changed from relief to concern in the second it took him to see his little brother's state. "What happened?"

He couldn't go through it all again, not that he'd given Scott much. So he went with the important parts. "Thunderbird 2 crashed, but I think I can get her back in the air. Virgil's in the infirmary with Scott. Both have suspected concussions, Virgil, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Scott's got bruised ribs." It was all in one breath, wanting to make the situation clear as quickly as possible.

"And you?" The suspicion was evident, but his space-bound brother was taking the hint. Just pertinent information.

"Concussion," the pulsing ache in his head was evidence of that. A tickle above his lip had him wiping at the congealed liquid, his glove coming back a deeper shade of bluish purple. "Smashed my nose, but I don't think it's broken."

"Medical scans?" The edge of worry had left John's tone, falling back into calm professionalism that would keep them all safe. One of them needed to be thinking clearly.

Gordon produced the small device he'd already used the scan his brothers and himself before Scott had even woken up. The information was transmitted, confirming everything he'd already reported. Well, almost everything. The multiple contusions, although not life threatening, wouldn't match up with a crash.

So he changed the subject. "Any news on the oceanic research facility?"

John looked as though he wanted to ask further questions regarding his brothers. Instead, he pulled up the image of the facility, alarms flashing across the damaged sections. "The systems are approaching critical. If they're not shut off soon -"

"Seafood stew." Gordon had already been aware of the consequences, not wanting to see more harm come to his ocean. "The scientists?"

"Still awaiting rescue," and this time John said what they were both thinking. "Gordon, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to take this rescue. You're all in poor shape to be dealing with those conditions."

"Do we have any other options?" Gordon watched as John frowned, shaking his head. He didn't like the idea of going in either, but they had no choice. People were depending on them.

"I want constant communications." The astronaut's tone left no room for argument.

"FAB." Flicking a switch on the comm, he opened it to the infirmary. "Scott, I'm taking Thunderbird 2 up and heading to the danger zone. John's on comm. Frequencies will remain open."

Their eldest brother didn't respond and he wondered if the system might have been damaged.

"Scott?" He tried again.

Another pause before a hesitant "FAB" cut across the channels.

That was all Gordon needed to activate the VTOL engines, the green behemoth lifting from the forest it had crashed into. He hit the foam release, drenching the foliage in fire retardant. The animals would be annoyed, but at least their homes wouldn't be burnt down.

He could feel the sluggish handling of the abused ship, but Virgil's girl was tough. Thunderbird 2 had been through worse.

She hovered in place while he keyed in the coordinates, John a constant pair of eyes that watched him work. Gordon found some comfort in that. He didn't want to be alone right now and John was the least likely to ask too many questions that weren't pertinent to the mission. When they got home, however, the red-head would demand to know everything. They'd been out of communication for a while. That deserved an explanation.

"John?" Gordon finally asked as the Thunderbird began her trek forward.

"Yes, Gordon?"

"Can you display vitals?" It was a request he hadn't really wanted Scott to be privy to, but it couldn't be helped. The beeps of their heartbeats gave him an anchor while he flew them to the next dangerous task. He tried to focus on Virgil's beat, slow, but steady as he slept. Gordon hoped it was a painless sleep. The ice packs would help, but still, his brother needed medical attention far beyond the capabilities of Tb2 and that wouldn't come until he'd fixed the leak and drained the reactor room.

A new thought flitted across his mind as he tried to keep himself together. Would he be on his own for this rescue? Virgil was an absolute no-go and Scott... his eldest brother would need to get the scientists organized and ready for transport. Even if the leak was closed, they needed to relocate until crews could assess the damage.

"Five minutes until you reach the area, Gordon," John offered gently and Gordon wondered how much he could read on his tired, beat up face. "I can handle Thunderbird 2 while you get '4 ready."

A nod and he was climbing out of his seat, muscles already beginning to ache. Just a few more hours and he could stop. Virgil safely tucked into a hospital bed. Penelope holding him as he fell asleep. These were the images that motivated him to move down the steps that lead to the module and Thunderbird 4.

"I'm coming with you."

Gordon was surprised that he didn't flinch as Scott appeared at the entrance to his 'bird. Even with head trauma and ribs that didn't want to let him breathe right, his brother would still put himself before the others.

"What about Virgil?" He tried anyway, knowing the only thing that would stop Scott was another brother in worse shape.

"John can monitor him. You're going to need help getting those people out of there." Logic would always win out. It had even defeated the eldest on many occasions, Gordon more than willing to use it for his benefit. Scott and John tended to use logic with surgical precision, up to the point it interfered with their goals. At the moment, Scott was right. Gordon had already considered this option, and no matter how difficult and dangerous it would be, they had to try.

So, without any further argument, Gordon gestured to the hatch. They needed to get strapped in before the module was released, which wouldn't take long. Scott took up the spot to his right, bypassing the much more comfortable seats in the back as his need to be near his little brother rose.

They had another minute to sit and wait. Scott used it to prod more truth from the aquanaut. "The exo-suit?"

It wasn't much of a question, but the answer was packed with everything Gordon didn't want to talk about. "Yep," he offered, lamely.

A sigh brushed across his cheek. Scott was working hard not to press the issue and Gordon began to wonder if any of his memories had surfaced yet.

It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? "How's the head?"

"Better, but still feels like someone's sitting on it." That was typical.

"Remember anything?" He finally asked, his voice quiet as he spoke.

Gordon glanced over his shoulder and caught the haunted look, the one that said it might be too much to talk about it. He could relate.

"Bits and pieces." Scott didn't offer those memories, but Gordon was fairly certain they weren't pleasant. He'd only been privy to the moment his brother had almost died. If Scott had been there to witness Virgil's assault… Those were thoughts Gordon wasn't ready to pursue.

"Alright, Thunderbird 4, ready for module deployment." John alerted, breaking the tense silence that had filled the small sub.

"FAB." They found their handholds, feeling the rush of the drop before they hit the water. The sun that greeted them was a comfort in comparison to the dull lighting of the ship, allowing Gordon a steadying breath as Thunderbird 4 tilted towards the ocean.

There was a noticeable difference in the water's temperature, his 'bird already alerting him to the elevated stress to her hull. She would be fine, but it was a precursor for the problems they were about to incur. The exo-suit, although damaged, would be detrimental in repairing the facility and the reactor.

"Does that look like…" Scott was leaning forward to get a better view of the facility as they approached.

The outer wall was scarred with a jagged hole on one of the lower levels. The metal was blackened and dented, as though something had collided with it, resulting in an explosion of the unnatural nature.

"Work of the Hood," Gordon filled in the rest. "He planned this."

Scott gave a low groan, his displeasure with being manipulated obvious as his hand tightened on his seat. He would take this as a failure and mull it over for months until the rest of them could beat it into his head he wasn't at fault. This was the work of a man who had it out for their family.

Not any more, though.

Gordon shivered at the choice he'd made. He hadn't even checked to see if the Hood was still alive, much less try to help him. And if he was dead, would that be a better fate for the villain? Either way, it felt like he had at least failed in his job. He was supposed to save people, no matter who they were.

A hand gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, bringing him back to the present situation.

Clearing his throat of the tightness that had formed, he pushed the sub forward. "I'll get as much of the opening repaired from here, then we can dock with the facility."

"Sounds good," his brother sat back to allow the grapple arms to come up. The work was simple in the fact that all he needed to do was pull the sheets of metal back into place. He welded what edges he could, knowing the tedious job was still to come.

Docking involved going to the higher level, just above the affected section. They were greeted by a pair of engineers, one of whom was the director, as they disembarked, the two leading then down to the blocked sections. One way lead to the trapped scientists, the other, the reactor.

Scott gave him that torn look. The one that said he didn't want to send his little brother into a situation without backup. He'd worn that expression more times than Gordon could count on missions back before his time with the Hood. There was one time, he thought his brother might have overcome the need to hover over his family, Scott all smiles and confidence that Gordon could handle the mission. When they'd made it home, however, he'd overheard the brunette talking with Braind about better monitoring equipment. It was probably due to the loss of contact part way through the mission. Scott didn't like being helpless to aid his brothers should the need arise. It was a need that would never be satiated.

"Constant radio contact," the pilot finally offered as he turned towards the section he'd been assigned.

Gordon nodded, unsure if he could speak as his nerves twitched with the desire to be done and go home.

And just like that, he was on his own again.


	14. Chapter 14

Icons. His brothers could be reduced to just icons on his screens. Images that held no significant information other than said brother's location. If he tapped it, he could pull up basic vitals, disabilities, but nothing like he wished he could see right now.

Scott's voice was the only one coming through at the moment as he talked the survivors up through the busted section he'd opened. He was calm as ever, working with that fluidity they all strive for to keep everyone else from panicking. Scott was at his best in these moments.

Gordon, however, hadn't uttered a word since letting them know he was entering the flooded section. John had the icon, at least. He watched it slowly move through the area until it came to the reactor room and what remained of the leak. From there, he'd been stationary.

John's eyes flicked to the suit readouts he hadn't closed. The outer coating was reading temperatures approaching 200 degrees Fahrenheit. Gordon, himself, was sitting at an uncomfortable 101 degrees.

"What's your progress, Gordon?" Too much longer and they'd have a new situation to deal with.

"Almost ready to drain," came the breathy reply. "Can you do that remotely?"

Why? "I should be able to." He said, instead of questioning Gordon's inability to do it from there. It would have been a simple switch located on the wall for such an emergency.

"Thanks, Johnnie."

He didn't take the bait, his nerves still on edge since the time communications had come back online. Worry didn't touch how he was feeling

right now. John would be an idiot to see the medical scans and not be concerned by the bruising.

EOS had access to the facility before he could ask, the icon for the pumps appearing next to his little brother's. The same icon that read 101.5 degrees and climbing. John's eyes moved back to Scott's icon, watching as he moved the last of the scientists up to the waiting rescue vessels. Good. That meant his eldest brother would be free if or when the time came.

"Done," Gordon called, his voice strained. "Pump away."

John hesitated, "Are you secure?" He shouldn't have had to ask, knowing his brother wouldn't give the order if he weren't putting himself needlessly in harm's way. This wasn't one of their usual situations, though.

"Gecko gloves, stuck to the floor." His words were slurred just enough to send an alarm through the red-head's chest, the drains activated an instant later.

"Pumps are active," he paused, not sure how the aquanaut would take the next part. "I'm sending Scott down to get you."

There was a grunt from the other end of the comm before Gordon confirmed his suspension. "That's a good idea… 'm not feelin' so hot."

The water was already a quarter of the way down and thankfully dropping faster than anticipated when John returned his attention to the icon two levels above the reactor room.

"Scott," and there might have been a touch more alarm in his voice than he'd intended.

"Already on my way." That was the benefit of keeping all lines open and connected. There was little room to hide what was happening to a brother at any given time.

"Temp's reading at 101.8 - 102. You'll need to get him cooled off as soon as possible." John watched Scott's icon pick up speed, only to stop as it hit the flooded section still yet to drain. Halfway and the water was still coursing through most of the lower section. Scott's suit wouldn't be able to handle the heat, not like the exo-suit. They would have to allow the room to completely empty before they could reach their brother. That wait felt more like agony.

"Any way this could go faster?" Scott asked, sounding anxious.

John's fingers slid over the monitor, pulling up the schematics for the pumps. They were already running at seventy-five percent. He pushed them up to eighty, an orange warning light letting him know that strain was starting to build.

It felt ridiculous that machines were built to run at lower capabilities. He wanted to push the pumps to their full potential, but if they broke…

"That's as high as I can push them without causing damage." He relented.

"No rush," Gordon wheezed, still managing to sound unbothered. "…'m not goin' anywhere." It was one of the subtle ways John could read his little brother. Gordon would pull from a reserve of optimism, unmatched by any, whenever he was in a tough situation. He was scared, but keeping his family calm would dampen his own panic.

"Estimated time?" Scott tried a different tactic, wanting to know if he should find another way to get Gordon out.

"Three minutes," the astronaut stared at the new readout. His brother's temperature was holding steady at 102, now, a sure sign that the waters were losing some of their heat. Three minutes. They could work with that. Gordon would be uncomfortable, but the risk of organ failure was no longer an immediate concern.

The eldest would just have to wait, which was one of his greatest weaknesses. Scott Tracy didn't like to sit still when a life was on the line.

Fifty seconds left.

"I'm going," Scott didn't wait for a response, his icon already running into the knee deep waters. His suit's biometrics instantly warned of the increased temperature.

"Scott?" The astronaut needed to know that his brother wasn't scalding his legs.

"I can handle it," the answer came back tight as his brother pushed towards the reactor room.

There was a grunt from Gordon's comm and John could hear the sloshing of water. And then, his icon began a slow crawl towards Scott. He thought about telling his brother to stop moving and wait the few seconds it would take for the eldest to get there, but, for said eldest, those seconds might be detrimental.

"Hey, bro -" Gordon greeted, weakly as the two icons met.

"Gordon!" Scott yelped in surprise, not privy to his brother's movement. There was a dulled shuffling as the eldest took hold of the younger and they were reversing their way back to Thunderbirds 4. "I've got him, Thunderbird 5."

John felt his shoulders slump with the relief that came with a victim being reached. They weren't out of danger yet, but it was a little less weight on him. The water was away from Scott's insufficient gear and Gordon was at 101.7. They were on their way back to the final leg of the mission.

"FAB. Transmitting closest medical facilities to Thunderbird 2." And as soon as his brothers were safely under the care of doctors and nurses, he would be on his way down as well.

OoOoOoO

Sore muscles were always the first sign of an intense rescue. Alan hated waking up to them, but as Grandma's words had registered through the fog of sleep and exhaustion, he was willing to ignore the aches. The urgency of the situation hadn't hit him until he'd heard about the teams loss of radio contact. In that space of time, Virgil had ended up unconscious with a broken leg and dislocated shoulder. His other two brothers weren't as injured, but then there had been the issue at the research facility.

Scott had practically dragged Gordon into Thunderbird 4 and they were forced to listen to him as he removed the exo-suit. Or tried to. Alan wasn't privy to even half of the information, but somehow, Gordon's suit had been crushed to the point the latches were stuck. The astronaut couldn't even imagine how that had come about. Scott had resorted to using a laser cutter to sever the parts holding the aquanaut in the overheated equipment, pulling away the chunks to reveal the thinner suit underneath. A couple strategically placed ice packs later and the sub was loading back into the module and, subsequently, Thunderbird 2.

Which lead to the rest of the family piling into Fab1 and one of the pods, enroute to the hospital. Alan had Brains as company for the trip and was grateful for his friend's silence. He had his own set of questions that were trying to fight their way out, but with the little information they had, he would have to save them for the three brothers waiting for him.

The waiting room was crowded, which may have been why their group was whisked away to a private area where John met them, having descended in Tb5's elevator. It was one of the benefits of being easily recognizable. Alan would have been more annoyed with the special treatment if he hadn't already known what their presence could do to the calm of a room. Sectioned off, the rest of the world could continue as it always did.

Alan had found a seat next to his father almost immediately. He couldn't quite explain the need to be close to him, but the blonde suspected it had to do with all the locations of his brothers. Alan would be the closest to reassure him that his sons were still alive.

"Hey, Sprout," Jeff wrapped his arm around his youngest son's shoulders, pulling him closer. Alan felt the tension ease just a bit. "You must be exhausted."

He would have denied the claim if it weren't for the knowing look the elder man flashed him. So, without a word, he nodded and let his head rest of his dad's shoulder. Just a little snooze before the next problem hit.

It was nearly an hour later when Scott stepped through the single door to their room, still wearing his suit. Alan had been startled awake as his father stood to envelop his eldest in a gentle hug. No one missed the wince. Alan finally got a clear look at his brother as their father moved aside to allow Grandma access. Scott looked tired. Alan brushed it off as a result of the crash and rescue that followed. Having to deal with that much drama in one day would take the energy out of anyone.

"How are the others?" Dad asked, leading the bruised pilot to a seat.

"Virgil's awake, about to go into surgery for his leg. Shoulder's been reset." Scott rubbed a hand gingerly over his face, avoiding the purple and blue bump. "He'll be sore for a while, but he'll live."

Alan let the breath he was hold rush out. Virgil had sounded pretty beat up when John had called. It was good to know he'd finally woken up. "What about Gordon?" He asked, really wanting to see his closest brother. He gave a side glance to Penelope, who had shifted to listen closer.

The brunette's face hardened for a brief second, but long enough for their worry to peak. When he did speak, however, it was with the same calm he'd had with Virgil. "The doc has him laying down until they can do so head scans. They're worried about the head trauma coupled with the elevated temperature."

His stomach clenched with the thought Gordon might have some kind of brain damage from the rescue. Maybe they were just being over cautious. Alan would certainly feel better if he could go back to see his brother in person.

"Scott."

All eyes turned to John, who had been silent since their arrival.

"Yeah?" The response was aimed at the floor.

"What aren't you telling us?" It wasn't accusatory - more like apprehensive - but Alan still felt himself flinch at the question.

Blue eyes swept over the occupants in the room before Scott found John, then, their father. They were back to the floor a second later and Alan wished John hadn't asked. Couldn't they just have some good news for a little while? Yes, his brothers were hurt, but they were all here. Why complicate that?

"The crash -" Scott finally began when Grandma took the chair next to him, offering a comforting hand in his for encouragement. "It was deliberate - an attack."

Silence flooded the room as the truth cut short with the intensity of one word. Alan was stuck in the muck of the statement, unable to think of what to say. He didn't want to believe it, yet it had always been a possibility. It's why they never went solo.

"What happened?" John, again, sounding calm. Alan had once tried to imitate his brother's demeanor - cool, calm, calculating - but he felt more like a robot than anything. John made it seem so simple, keeping that hint of concern that made it impossible to forget he wanted them to, above all else, be safe.

Scott stood, seemingly unable to stay seated as he mulled over what he was going to tell them. A gentle hand from their father stopped him before he could take a quick turn in his pace.

Jeff's mouth opened to speak, but it was obvious who had attacked his brothers. He let it close again into a thin line of concentration before he spoke. "Whatever happened, we're here. You're safe."

A hesitant nod and Scott continued. "It was the Hood." No one showed any surprise, only scowls of hatred for the villain. "I don't remember a lot of what happened. I don't think I was conscious long enough to get you the full picture, but I don't think he meant for us to get away alive."

"How'd you manage that?" Alan felt his stomach turn as he asked the question.

Scott shrugged, looking just as ill as his little brother felt. "The Hood had me in some kind of force field… Thought I was gonna be crushed to death. Then, I think Gordon showed up. He hasn't told me anything yet, but I'm fairly certain it didn't go well."

"Well h'enough to get you three out h'of there," Parker spoke, bringing some level of optimism the chauffeur rarely portrayed.

"Jeff?" Grandma drew their attention to the man who had grown alarmingly pale. John reached him just as his legs fell out from under him, both slumping to the ground as the red-head held their father upright. Alan quickly joined him, trying to catch the blue eyes that seemed to stare, unfocused into the space in front of him.

They'd all seen their father in one of his flashbacks, knowing all they could do was try to talk him through it, but this one seemed so sudden. Alan was beginning to consider any other medical issue when Jeff finally blinked and turned to find Scott. The eldest was crouched on his other side, looking just as concerned as the rest of them.

"Scott-" their father started, but choked out a sob as he fought back what was afflicting him.

"Dad, I'm right here. It's okay." The brunette tried to sooth, taking a shaky hand into his. "What's wrong?"

Another whimper of anguish was cut off as Jeff took in a shuttered breath. "-'m so sorry…"

"No- no, Dad. You have nothing to be sorry for, just breathe for me, okay." Scott always did best in a crisis. Confident. Strong. People usually listened when he spoke.

Shaking his head, a tear slid down his wrinkled cheek and Jeff seemed to steady himself for a blow. Alan wasn't sure where from, but it couldn't be from anyone here.

Finally, he spoke. "That tech- the force field..." Scott nodded. "I created it… He- oh Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." More tears fell as the truth finally clicked with the group. "The Hood had only ever had it in the VR world. For him to have it in reality..."

"It's alright, Dad," Scott urged, trying to force their father's eyes up to his. "It's not your fault. At least, we know what he has. We can arm ourselves against it."

Alan felt the slight tension leave his father's shoulders. There was purpose offered in Scott's statement that told Jeff how he could fix the problem.

If Dad created this thing, he could stop it too.


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope hadn't waited to hear the end of Scott's explanation. As soon as she'd confirmed they'd been attack, she had slipped out of the room and made her way to her husband's curtained off bed with the help of a hospital liaison. Penelope knew who was behind all of this and she was determined to make sure he wasn't still causing undue stress.

"Darling," she offered, not wanting to startle him by barging in, which was taking much of her willpower not to do. "Is it alright if I come in?"

There was a shifting of sheets before a quiet, "yes."

When she pulled the curtain away, she found Gordon as she'd expected, laying in a bed, dressed in a pale gown that made him look sick and fragile. She hated seeing him in these, but there was little room to worry about fetching something else. Not when there were bursts of blue and purple spreading across his face and the look of a man about to fall apart.

It took three steps to reach him, his arms already encircling her as she looped hers around him. Physical contact was always the most effective treatment for Gordon. She'd discovered this a few years back, when they'd first started seeing more of each other. The moment she would set foot on the island, he'd be there. It was certainly something for her to get used to, being so accustomed to simple gestures, not full body hugs. It hadn't taken long, however, as she found herself loving the warmth of him.

"Oh, love," Penelope whispered into his shoulder. "Talk to me."

There was a sniffle that she suspected hurt more than helped ease the emotions. She didn't quite know what to expect, but as he finally spoke, she knew it was going to be complicated.

"-'m okay.. and not. Pen, I don't know what to do." Gordon's hushed response seemed to beg for an answer she didn't have at the moment.

Pushing herself up, Penelope took his hands, watching as the uncertainty played over his disheveled features. "About the Hood?" It was a solid guess. She wouldn't force him to say it when they both knew the root of the problem. Amber eyes ached as they met hers. "What happened, Gordon?"

He didn't answer, which was only par for the course where the Hood was involved, but he also wasn't falling into the panic of anxiety. Gordon just looked tired. And there was something else, something that made his eyes leave hers almost immediately.

Guilt.

Gordon carried the emotion like Sherbert after getting into a jar of biscuits. As amusing as she'd found the similarity before now, Penelope didn't like it on him while he sat, injured, in hospital.

"Dearest," she leaned forward, laying a gentle kiss to his forehead. This brought him back enough for her to confirm the guilt coursing through him. The guilt he didn't deserve to carry. "You know blaming yourself will never be alright. Nothing that happened today was your fault."

His eyes closed, letting the words drift between them. This wasn't the first time he'd heard them and wouldn't be the last. Gordon was too sensitive for his own good, sometimes. Penelope found she would have to battle off insecurities masked by jovial comments that just didn't meet his eyes. He had tells that she collected and only used when it was most dire. Today was one of those days.

"I left him there to die."

Penelope stumbled. She would have fallen if not for years of reflexes that kept her mind sharp. Had she heard him right? "Who?"

Gordon swallowed, his face growing pale as he clarified. "The Hood… I - I didn't even check… Pen, what if-"

She caught his face between her hands as she recognized the downward spiral of his words. "Shh, hush, now. If the Hood is dead, you owe him nothing. Not another thought." It felt strange coming out of her mouth. The Hood was dead? Had Gordon been the one to do it? She sincerely hoped not. That was a burden Penelope never wanted him to bare, yet it wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"That's just it… I don't know if he's really dead." Gordon looked sick as he whispered, as if letting anyone hear could bring their world crashing down. "I didn't check... I'm trained to do that and I didn't! And now I don't know if he's alive or not. If I could've done something before-" his words cut off abruptly as a hand came up to scrub at his face, eliciting a hiss as they passed over his bruised nose.

Penelope caught the offending appendage and squeezed it to gain his attention. "Before what?"

"Before Havoc took him…"

Too much was being left out for her to start connecting dots. "Havoc was there?"

He nodded, his hand coming up to take one of the ones on his cheek. "I think - … Pen, I can't remember some of what happened, but I think she saved me." As her brow furrowed in confusion, he continued. "Not on purpose, I don't think… Fuse. The Hood had - Fuse almost died, Penny... I think… saving him-"

Her head was spinning with questions and she found herself pressing a finger to his lips to halt the flow. "Darling, a great deal more happened then I believe should be covered here. I want you to know you're safe. Nothing that happened was your fault. You saved your brothers and that's what matters."

Gordon looked like he wanted to say more, but she gently pulled him into another hug, willing his fears and guilt to melt away. Her hand ran over his back in slow circles to encourage the muscles to release, while she listened to the gentle breaths that mingled into her hair.

"I've got you." Penelope would always have him, as best she could, and she knew the same would be given to her ten fold.

"Love you, Pen," he pulled her closer, not willing to let her go. Not just yet.

"Love you, always."

OoOoOoO

Gordon had been monitored and scanned for far longer than he thought necessary, but it offered a chance for him to consider what he would tell his family. Penelope had been a fumbled trial that he was glad she stopped before he could turn into a babbling mess. It still felt so raw and wrong.

There was no avoiding it any longer, however, as he sat with Scott and Virgil in the lounge, the others gathered around the group. Scott had already told his side of the events, including the beating Virgil had taken at his expense. Virgil, for his part, was still fuzzy on the details and they were all willing to hope it stayed that way. He didn't need to retain that kind of physical information.

When it finally came to Gordon's turn and he had filled in the end to their situation, he could see the mix of emotions on everyone's faces. The Hood may or may not still be alive and, if he was under the torturous hand of Havoc, what then? Gordon knew first hand what she could do. The Hood was a terrible person, but they would never feel comfortable leaving him there if they could do something about.

But they couldn't do anything about it. They didn't know where she'd taken him or even how to find out. Gordon had already tried the comm, but that had been compromised. The Hood had used Fuse against him and nearly won.

"Nothing to do about it," Jeff finally spoke, his face a mix of anger and frustration. Dad had been through the worst of the Hood's tortures. Gordon knew there would always be a level of hatred reserved only for the villain, but their father was the better person - would always be. If ever a time came to save the Hood, he would be their with them, ready to ensure that man made it to a jail cell where he belonged.

"Whatever happens, I'm proud of you boys," Grandma was the first to stand, giving them each a sturdy hug. "You've made it through the unthinkable. I can't begin to imagine what you've gone through. We're here if you need us. Always remember that."

Gordon couldn't help clinging to her just a moment longer, desperate for the physical contact after such a difficult debriefing. "Thanks, Grandma."

"We promise," Scott added. "If anything happens, we'll talk to one of you." He regarded the rest of the family, each noddering their understanding.

And that was that.

Or, at least, that was the end of all the explanations as to what had happened. Gordon had left for one of the pool lounges, still well in sight of anyone who might look for him, yet far enough to avoid questions. He had too many of his own to deal with.

Penelope eventually joined him, ever aware of what he needed. It was unnerving at times how well she could read him, but not today. Gordon was more than content to let her see the pain in his heart. She'd pulled one of the other chairs closer and took his hand as they sat in the warm afternoon sun. He smiled as her fingers traced the inner lines, sending small tremors up his spine to help him relax. If he wasn't careful, he'd keep her out here too long for her fair complexion, but for the next five minutes, he wasn't moving.

"Thanks," Gordon offered when time was up.

"It's the least I could do," Penelope lifted his hand and gave it a small kiss before swinging her legs over the edge of the lounge.

Gordon followed suit, catching her lips with his. Kissing her still sent his heart racing and he felt that much better as he pulled away with a grin. "You braved sun burn for me."

Her nose wrinkled as she smiled in amusement. "Anything for you, love." She pulled him back towards her for another kiss.

_Bleep_

Gordon froze, eyes wide as he looked into Penelope's. It took him a moment to realise he'd even heard the noise and the expression across from him to know it was real.

His hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew the comm. He'd kept it there since coming home, hoping to hear anything from his friend.

"Gordon?" Penelope placed a hand on his arm.

Only a moment of hesitation and he opened the message.

OoOoOoO

Fuse's hologram popped up, beginning a long recording as he floated over the comm. He looked much like always, minus the bulky purple armor, which had been replaced by bandages and ice packs. There was a grin on his face as he began.

"Hey, Squid! Hope you're feelin' better than I am! Think ya broke a few ribs." The smile turned into wince.

"Thanks for the save, by the way." He continued, a bit more sober. "And sorry... shoulda been more careful around the boss. Glad it turned out alright, though."

Fuse seemed to lean in closer. "It did, ya know. Turn out alright. I know you Tracy lot don't like to leave people who are injured… but the Hood's not just anyone. 'e's the worst of 'em. Woulda killed ya if not for Havoc. I woulda died without you. So, as I see it, everythin's alright."

A pause as he adjusted one of the packs over his chest. "And if I know you, which I do, there are a lot of questions ya need answers to. And that's what this is." He gestured to nothing in particular.

"Just the important ones though. First being, am I okay? Yes, obviously. Sore, ya, but I'll live. And I'm safe. Havoc and I still have a few hideouts left where the Doc can't find us. We're on our own. New leaf and all. Can't say we'll be joinin' the good guys any time soon, but a lot less blowin' things up."

His grin spread. "Second, can you still have a cool friend like me? Well, I've pulled some strings and yes. Few caveats though… Havoc doesn't want to know about it, which means limited talk time. Just message me if ya need to vent. I'll get back to ya."

And then, the smirk fell to something oddly serious for the demolitions expert. "Third… The Hood. He's not dead. I know you were worried about that. And sis hasn't gotten much of a hand on him since we took off. Thing is… He 'asn't quite woken up and it doesn't look like he will. Not that I know much about that. It's just... sis is too good a shot, hit his spine. Medical scans are showin' limited brain function. Even if he wakes up, he's probably not gonna be there."

Silence stretched over the message as Fuse took a long sip from a cup that had been sitting out of view. "What now? Dunno. You get on with your life, we get on with ours. We'll be droppin' the Hood off at a GDF base since he's too much to take care of and I really don't need 'im dyin' here. Good news, eh? Sad really. Who'd a thought this was how he'd go down?"

An awkward laugh and he cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's all from this end. Gonna be kinda borin' not runnin' into ya on a regular basis. Figure you'll be back to normal rescues, but who knows, maybe I'll catch ya if I need rescuin' again. You know you'll be the first one I call… Right after Havoc." Another chuckle, more hidden behind his words that anyone, except Gordon, would understand.

He was silent for another beat, collecting himself before his eyes lifted. "So, uh, see ya 'round then, Squid-boy."

And the message cut off.

Scott sat, eyes shifting to his little brother who'd already listened to it. Gordon's expression was difficult to read, but there was a lightness to it. A weight had been lifted and there was a ghost of a smile on the blonde's lips.

He turned his attention back to the center of the room. The Hood was alive, but no longer a threat. If what Fuse had said was true, they'd be able to confirm that. Now, it was just finding a way to get back to a life that seemed lost so long ago.

"Hey, Gordo?" Alan spoke from his spot across from the aquanaut.

"Yeah, Al?" Gordon answered, taking the comm from John as he pulled it off the table.

For a second, Alan was quiet, as though he wasn't sure his question was appropriate. That never stopped him before, though. "Why does Fuse always call you Squid?"

A genuine laugh echoed from the older blonde, fueled by something long ago. "Have you seen how cool squid are?"

The youngest's brow rose in confusion. "Really? You mean those things we cut up and fry? Those are cool?" Scott caught the mischief in the blue eyes and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Ech, what? No!" And now Gordon was on a mission, pulling out his tablet. Within seconds, he had images of giant squid, along with smaller ones gliding as waves of bright color. "See, cool." And just for emphasis, he threw one in of a Squid attacking a shark.

The rest of the group dissolved into groans and smiles as the two youngest brothers continued to lighten the mood. They were finally finding some semblance of freedom from fear. Scott would do everything in his power to keep it that way.


	16. Chapter 16

It took the GDF almost two weeks to contact them about the Hood's whereabouts. Technically, they hadn't needed to, as he was a criminal. The Tracys were only informed as a courtesy after a talk with col Greyson, who hadn't been privy to the information. He'd been very helpful and more than a bit put out by his higher ups for hiding the villain. It was another week before they were allowed access.

Jeff took a sip of his water, trying to calm the tremors running through his hands. There should have been nothing to worry about, but the thought of being in the same room with the man who had spent years torturing him was more than he ever thought possible. Not for the first time, he wondered if this had been a mistake. What was he supposed to do?

Jeff had considered this scenario once. What would he do? Say? Would his anger get the better of him? Would the Hood send him into a panic? Just another win for the villain.

But he was comatose. That's what the GDF's doctors had declared. Fuse had been right. The Hood wasn't going to wake up.

So, why was he so freaked out?

A hand came to rest on his and Jeff turned to meet the knowing eyes of his second youngest. "Breathe, Dad."

As instructed, he took in a deep breath, watching as Gordon did the same and let it out, feeling his heart slow with each respiration. "Thanks, kiddo." He gave the hand a gentle squeeze as he returned his eyes to the front of Tracy one. Scott, nor Kayo, had shown any sign of noticing the slip in his resolve or the pilot would have turned the craft around. He wasn't too thrilled with Jeff being there, much less Gordon. Kayo had her own reasons for coming and no one would be able to stop her.

"Wanna know something?" The blonde asked, leaning over the isle. Jeff cocked a brow, unsure what to expect from the mischievous glint in the young man's eye. "Scott thought we'd have him high tailing it back to the island before we hit Australia."

They were currently crossing over western coast, already surpassing the eldest's prediction. It managed to set a fire of challenge in Jeff's gut and he found himself hunkering down to fight. He would make it. At least to the base. He could do that without falling apart. After that, it would depend on how well he could distract himself with the pleasantries of the GDF.

Gordon gave him a wink, glad he could be of some assistance and it was then that Jeff noticed the device held under white knuckles. His comm. Presumably to keep in touch with Penelope. His son was clinging to his anchor even in her absence, though she had offered to come. He had objected, needing to go on his own. She hadn't been pleased, but had relented. Jeff would have to send the boy out to get her an apology present if he hadn't thought to get one already.

His thoughts floated to Lucy and wondered if she would have had the same qualms about him going off to deal with something so stressful alone. Well, not really alone. He had his boys. His wife would have been proud of him, though, willing to face a giant of this magnitude. She always had encouraged his greatest ventures. There was a pang of sadness that told him she would have loved to see IR at its peak, but another part of him was glad she hadn't had to live to see him reduced to a cowering mess.

"Fifteen minutes out." Scott alerted over the intercom. "Beginning landing procedures."

Jeff tensed, casting a side glance to his son whose eyes had slid shut. The color had left him for a brief moment before he took in a shuddering breath.

Worry had always plagued the father of five when it came to Gordon. Always the first to go running off to find trouble. Never one to heed a warning no matter how often it was repeated. Jeff once thought Gordon had an army of guardian angels watching out for him, or at least just one very determined one. How the boy had made it this far was once a question that plagued him. Now, he had a feeling those warnings had finally caught up to him and he was ready to stay back and let someone else run ahead for a change.

So, with the same reassurance Gordon had given him not a minute ago, Jeff took his son's hand from the armrest and held it tight. He wouldn't let go until he knew his boy was safe.

And they stayed that way until the small jet had landed on a private airfield. They'd broken apart the moment Scott started to turn. Apparently, Gordon had been just as determined to defy his oldest brother's prediction.

Outside, a car waited to take them to the GDF prison where the Hood was being kept alive. Jeff found that somewhat disconcerting, but he couldn't think of any other facility they might place him. Awake or not, he was still a criminal. He knew there were medical units for prisoners who required that level of care, staffed with competent professionals who would do everything in their power to keep their patients alive. It was ethical. Rooted in morals set long ago after years of inhumane treatment.

And yet, Jeff's stomach turned. There were people around the world who would find it near impossible to obtain basic healthcare, living day to day wondering if they would survive with whatever plagued them, while someone so ruthless received round the clock medical care. It didn't make sense and it was quickly becoming something to focus on once he made it back to the island.

The door to the rear of the limo opened as the driver pulled it aside to allow them entrance. Kayo was the first in, Scott waiting by the opening to ensure he and Gordon were coming. That same fire stirred and Jeff took a step towards the car and stopped.

The hand in his was firm, as were Gordon's feet. The elder man gave his son a questioning look when he caught the desperation behind the amber.

"Gordon?" He whispered, trying to give his son a little dignity as his body refused to advance.

"I can't-"

His lips thinned as Jeff pushed back the urge to concede and take them both home. "Can't - what?"

There was a sad smile making it's way over Gordon's face as he shook his head. His voice trembled slightly as be whispered. "I can't go see him... Not yet."

"We'll be with you, Fish. You can do this." He found his own momentum as the amber fell. "I know you can."

"I know, I know," Gordon took a steadying breath before looking into his father's eyes, almost willing him to understand. "I just - I'm not ready to deal with how I'll feel after. Everything's still right there on the surface. I can still feel - Dad, I just can't. Someday, sure, but right now -"

Something clicked while Jeff listened to his son and his hand came up to halt the plea. "Alright, Gordon." The relief was almost instantaneous as he continued. "You can wait for us here. It shouldn't take long."

Gordon nodded, sighing with a bit of defeat to mix into the loss of pressure. "Sorry, I really wanted to help you, too."

A grin spread over his face as he pulled his son into a reassuring hug. "You have, kiddo. This has been a long time coming for me. You just helped me get here."

As they separated, Jeff caught the lingering trail that shimmered in the morning sun before it was wiped away. Gordon hid it with a bright smile and he knew it wouldn't take much more to lift his spirits. "How about you go into town and pick up some food for the trip back. I know your brothers at home wouldn't mind some take-out."

Amber lit up with the promise of a task far less stressful. "Absolutely! Gordon surprise, as usual?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way, kiddo." He gave the blonde an affectionate pat on his forearm, glad to see at least one of them might have a bit of normalcy today, and it gave Jeff something to look forward to. "Call the colonel if you need us."

"Will do. Tell Scotty I own him." The mischief was in his eyes again.

"For what?"

"I might have been the one to bet that we wouldn't make it past Australia. I lost." On purpose, it seemed as the smile only grew.

Jeff just shook his head and turned to join Scott at the car. "Your brother…"

"Hey, he's your son." Scott countered with a chuckle before turning to regard his younger brother. "Nothing weird." Obviously, he'd overheard the conversation, or at least the Gordon Special part. They both climbed inside to join Kayo, who wore a content smile.

"FAB." The blonde called before the door shut. And then, Gordon was gone, off on some mission that didn't involve facing down the Hood.

"He'll be okay." Scott offered as the car made its way down the strip towards the road. "I'm actually surprised he made it this far."

"Me too," but it wasn't entirely meant for Gordon. Jeff was feeling that growing sense of dread again. He'd made it this far.

As they drove, passing blurred buildings and shop fronts, Jeff let his mind consider what was about to happen. Would he yell? Could he say anything at all? Would this change anything?

The last question was an emphatic yes. Conformation was needed. He needed to see with his own eyes that the Hood would no longer be a threat to his family. And, maybe, this could inadvertently help Gordon, as well. Even if his son couldn't face the Hood just yet, Jeff would offer some insight into what he witnessed. Ease the boy's mind just that much more.

So, with renewed purpose, he let out a breath and watched the view speed by. It wasn't much longer before they pulled up to the heavily fortified building. Out front, a line of officers waited to take them inside and standing at their front -

"Colonel Casey," Scott beamed as he stepped from the vehicle.

The woman smiled, "Hello, Scott. Jeff, Kayo."

"It's good to see you." Jeff couldn't help grinning himself as he took his friend's hand. "All's well with you I'm hoping?"

She nodded and it was difficult to tell that only a month ago, she'd still been in the hospital. "Light duty, but otherwise I'm good. I owe you two my life." She'd turned to Kayo and Scott.

"Just doing our jobs. Wish we could've done more." The brunette sobered slightly. It had been a tremendous loss to the GDF, one Scott tended to take personally.

"You boys have done more than anyone, especially considering the circumstances." Casey's jaw clenched as she held back anger that seemed to want to bubble up. "Speaking of which, if you're ready, I can take you inside."

Jeff wondered if the group could see him tense up as he realized it was time. At least, col Casey would be leading them. A familiar face did wonders. So, with some hesitation, he nodded.

A numbness settled in his limbs as he followed the group, Scott sticking close. Whether it was to keep his father from retreating or himself, Jeff couldn't tell. His eldest had been shaken by the attack more than he was letting on. He would try to stay strong for his family, but a near death experience wasn't something easily shaken off.

Footsteps were the only sounds to fill the hall as they finally made it to the ICU, the hiss of medical equipment assaulting Jeff's senses. He was suddenly questioning why he'd opted to leave Samuel with his mother, the need for the comfort making him unsteady. A hand caught his arm and he looked over to see Scott, concern etched into his face.

A breath in and slowly released brought back enough sense for Jeff to hold onto his son's arm for support as they continued. He could do this, but that didn't mean it would be easy. This was for himself and for Gordon. Jeff would make that sacrifice.

The room - a cell with a thick metal door - was set in the farthest end of the space they'd entered. A nurses' station sat in the center, a couple of the staff looking up as the group made its way to their destination. Jeff watched as one of the officers scanned a card over the reader by the door, the heavy sound of a latch jarring his thoughts. This place, though well equipped, screamed death.

And, maybe, that's what he was coming here to face.

As the officers and Col Casey parted, creating an isle, Kayo was the first to step forward and into the room. Scott still had his arm, not willing to take a step forward unless his father did the same. Jeff felt like he was walking through mud as he took the first step towards the shadowed room.

_Breathe…_

He let Gordon's voice filter into his head, taking in a shuddered breath as they crossed the threshold.

And, there, in the center of the room, stood a bed. Spartan and gray in the low lighting as it fell from the ceiling. The figure who lay within it was almost unrecognizable under the tubing and tape that worked to keep him alive. A bright, white patch covered what used to be an eye. The device had been the source of much of Jeff's pain and he wondered if its loss had resulted in the same for to Hood.

He barely registered Kayo, standing off to the side with her arms laced together and he wondered what might be going through her mind. The Hood had been a big part of her life growing up.

But, try as he might, Jeff couldn't find the will to ask. Instead, he stopped at the foot of the bed, staring down at the seemingly lifeless form. The man's chest rose and fell with the help of a machine. How much worse had gotten since being dropped off?

Jeff had rehearsed this moment in so many different forms. Most of them had involved the Hood being conscious. Aware that he no longer controlled him or his family. He had always suspected it would be after the Hood had been captured and sentenced to life in prison for his crimes. Only recently had it turned into him confronting the comatose villain, screaming at him that he'd taken the easy way out. That he wasn't getting everything he deserved.

But… Standing in that stuffy, dark room, Jeff realized the hell that the Hood was now subject to. He was trapped in a body that would no longer serve him, living off of liquids that would erode his taste buds, never to enjoy what life had to offer. Just as it did for him, trapped in that tank. The Hood was trapped. Forever stuck in his own mind and that almost seemed poetic.

Except, Jeff didn't feel comfort. He didn't feel the satisfaction that the Hood got what was coming to him. Sourness sat in his throat. This… This was too much.

Since the beginning of International rescue, Jeff had made it his life goal to rescue anyone in need, no matter what they had done. Everyone was worth saving. The Hood had nearly obliterated that concept. If it weren't for the tubes and machines indicating life, Jeff might have enjoyed seeing the man behind bars.

No one deserved this.

So, with fingers that trembled, Jeff set his hand on the end of the bed, brushing over the thin sheet that covered his tormentor and closed his eyes. He didn't say a word, the decision being made in his heart. Pity had lead to something far more freeing than Jeff had ever realized. Possibly forgiveness? Replacing the villain with a human life slowly fading away? The Hood was gone and no form of anger or hatred was going to pull forth the healing Jeff truly needed.

When his eyes opened, the room seemed the slightest bit brighter, Scott still standing next to him with his eyes trained on the harmless figure. Releasing the bed, he found his son's hand on his arm. Blue eyes linked with his. He was done. There was nothing left here but old memories not worth remembering.

Silently, they pulled Kayo with them as they turned. Jeff wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders and drew her close. There would be much to talk about later with her and the rest of the family, but for now, he would take the quiet understanding that a threat was gone. No one looked back as they left the room, never to see the Hood again. 

OooooOOOOooooO

AN:

I had a lot of trouble ending this chapter x.x I couldn't decide how Jeff would react, so I went with him having the same questions. I think his final decision comes solely from Jeff trying to be compassionate towards all life. If the Hood had been able to talk or be mentally present, this might have gone differently.

Hope it turned out okay! x.x one more chapter left!


	17. Chapter 17

There was always something uniquely wonderful that came from standing on a street lined with food vendors and people waiting to find the perfect meal. The smells hit right after the sound of popping oil and chopping knives. Gordon found he never got to visit places like this often enough, mainly due to life on a remote island, their schedule, and a family that would prefer a little more building and a lot less street with their food.

He'd already made a call to a restaurant farther up, towards the business district and was currently standing to the side to take a minute for himself. Sure, he could have had the cab drop him off closer to his destination, but his mind was still a mishmash of thoughts he really should be processing better. The open air had helped, followed closely by the sweet and savory aromas. Virgil would have enjoyed this. Penny, not so much, but she would tolerate it for him.

A smile set on his lips as he considered what it would be like to travel more with Penelope. They'd been closed off for so long, safe on their island, he'd never considered all the experiences that would have been possible if not for the Hood.

A plan to rectify that was already forming when he pushed himself off the wall and turned to begin the rest of his trek. He stopped short as he ran into a broad figure, stumbling back as the person didn't budge.

"Oh! Sorry, wasn't look-" Gordon's startled apology cut short in his throat as he looked up into the man's face. For a second, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. All he could do was stare with overwhelming shock.

"Heh - 'ey, Squid." Fuse grinned, obviously pleased with the surprise shooting through his friend. "Long time no s-"

This time, the demolitions expert lost his words as the smaller form launched himself forward, arms wrapping around his chest and shoulder in a tight embrace. Gordon couldn't think of any other response as he felt his weight force Fuse to hunch over in lieu of letting the aquanaut hang off of him. There was a long moment where they froze, but with a hesitancy born of being on opposing sides, Fuse returned the hug. Awkwardly, but Gordon didn't care. He'd wanted a chance to properly thank his friend and this was it.

"Plan on lettin' go any time soon?" Fuse asked a moment later as the hug continued, the crowds unaffected but the stationary figures.

"Nope," came the whispered reply, thick with the emotions still flooding him. "You've had this coming for a while."

A chuckle sounded before the blonde felt the arms around him tighten. He let out a startled yelp as he was lifted off the ground and given a rough squeeze that sent the air from his lungs before he was set down again. It effectively loosened his hold and Fuse slipped free, a victorious smile alighting on his face.

"Ow, cheating," Gordon wheezed, unable to help the laugh that followed. "What are you doing here?" It was a valid question. This couldn't just be coincidence.

"Honest? I heard some chatter that you were goin' to see the boss. Well, former boss, really…" Fuse shrugged, not meeting his eyes at the mention of the Hood. "I might 'ave traced your comm."

Gordon cocked a brow at that. Their communications were supposed to be almost impossible to infiltrate after all the work John, Brains and Kayo had put into the new security system. "How?" He honestly didn't care to know the answer, but it was the only thing he could thing to ask.

"Ya tend to learn a few things when working with a codin' genius." Fuse smiled fondly, a hint of sadness reaching his eyes and Gordon wondered if he was referring to Bunny. He hoped the woman was alright. She hadn't contacted Alan as he'd hoped, leaving them both to wonder if she was in trouble or just laying low. After what had happened to Fuse, either situation seemed plausible.

"Is she okay?" He couldn't help asking.

There was a tilt to Fuse's head as he hedged around the answer that made Gordon's stomach turn. "More or less, ya."

"Fuse..."

The larger man finally looked him in the eye, his shoulders slumping. "Okay, so it's not a perfect situation, but she's fine. The doc's got her on a tight leash, but she's safe. Doc needs her at her best. Right now, they're too busy dealing with the loss of the Hood."

Gordon's heart slowed a little. This wasn't an ideal situation, but there was little either of them could do. He was certain if the woman asked, they'd both do what they could to get her out.

"If it helps, I talked to her last week," Fuse offered. "She's annoyed, is all. She's the doc's favorite. She could get away with murder if it came down to that."

"Really?" A chuckle belied his concern and he let himself find some comfort. It was something he could offer Alan. His little brother was still torn up over losing his friend even if he didn't show it to the rest of their brothers. Gordon seemed to be the only one to truly understand and the two of them would spend late nights just talking about it. "So, uh.. what are you gonna do?"

Fuse's grin widened. "Vacation. Permanent if I can convince Havoc. She's allocated enough of the Hood's funds to keep us comfortable the rest of our lives. Figured it was the least the old man owed us."

Shaking his head, Gordon's smile matched his friend's. "I'm just gonna ignore that last part. I'm glad, really. So no more Chaos Crew?"

"Mostly, but only if we need somethin', which we don't," Fuse added for the blonde's benefit. "Or if you and your lady need another adventure?"

He waved off the offer with a nervous laugh. "Oh, please no. The world has enough for us to do. You go enjoy retirement." Emphasis on retirement.

"Right," a hand gave a gentle slap to the smaller man's shoulder before Fuse turned to face the direction Gordon had been intending to go. "You off to grab some food? I could use a bit to eat."

He was about to explain that the food was for his family, but the idea of just sitting with his friend over a normal meal seemed almost criminal to pass up. Would his brothers be okay with it? Probably not completely, but they would understand. Gordon and Fuse had shared something few get to in life. They'd been on opposing sides, pitted against each other and still been able to come out the better. He would treasure that opportunity and allow it to flourish. There was more than one way to save someone.

So, with a smile that lit his eyes, Gordon nodded. "Sounds great! And you can tell me all about how you're gonna take up golf and sip daiquiris on a beach or something."

Both men laughed as they took off to a lunch they never imagined would happen. And anyone who looked as they passed would see a couple of friends, finally happy to see each other after too long apart.

Enemy mine, no longer.

OooooOOOOooooO

AN:

Here ends the series I never expected to get this far!

T.T

I really hope y'all have enjoyed this as much as I have! I've grown to really love Fuse's character and I'm so happy to see it in the show!

There is the possibility of some little snippet fics to add parts I didn't write for this series involving other characters! Nothing set in stone yet, but it is an option :D

Thanks so much to everyone who has followed me through this writing adventure! I really appreciate all the comments and support!

Very special thanks to Madamewinter for being my beta and helping drive some of the ideas so that I could get this out to everyone! I dont think thos could have gotten nearly this far without her help! *huuuugs*

I look forward to writing more stories for y'all!

All the love and hugs!  
Tippy


End file.
